


Aria's Addiction

by MTL17



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Aria Montgomery becomes addicted to getting her ass fucked. This story takes place during Season 5.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aria Montgomery looked herself up and down in the mirror. She had always cared about her appearance, but tonight was special and she wanted to look her best for her girlfriend Spencer Hastings. As it had only been about a month since they finally confessed how they felt about each other thinking of Spencer as her girlfriend still made Aria smiled dreamily, and in this case wonder if she should really risk her new and exciting relationship with her very best friend for some perverted kink. But like every other time she had debated it she ultimately decided she had to go through with it, as the curiosity was killing her.

Turning around Aria stuck out her ass and then looked back over her shoulder so she could admire her own backside. She didn't have the biggest tits, but her ass was round and juicy without being too fat. Spencer, and even her other friends, had called it perfect, and weirdly she had always found that flattering. But it was more important than ever that Spencer found her butt perfect, or at least desirable, because tonight Aria was giving up her final cherry to her girlfriend, and if she was honest the one she had been most curious about losing, even if she hadn't been able to admit that up until recently.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door which startled Aria, that door immediately opening to reveal her girlfriend Spencer, who smiled softly and greeted her, "Hey."

"Hey." Aria replied.

Chuckling softly Spencer slipped into the room, close the door behind her and asked, "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, don't judge me!" Aria huffed, turning her body away from the mirror and towards Spencer, "You always wait a few seconds after the courtesy knock. Always. Otherwise, something like this happens!"

"It's not that bad." Spencer soothed, "We're all subconscious about our bodies, and bend them in awkward positions to study them. And, and if I had your ass I wouldn't be able to stop staring at it. I mean, I can't stop staring at it now. I mean, I, erm, you're really pretty."

Seeing an opening Aria smirked, sauntered up to her girlfriend with more confidence than she actually felt and purred, "You like my ass?"

Spencer nodded, and then in an attempt to dig herself out of the hole she felt she dug for herself she started kissing Aria's ass, "It's amazing. And so you. God Aria, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and your ass is out of this world."

Aria smiled, grabbed Spencer's hands and slowly guided them to her butt, and then asked, "How about you fuck it?"

Spencer blinked a few times, and then mumbled, "What?"

"My ass. I want you to fuck it." Aria confessed.

For a few seconds Spencer just stared at her girlfriend, and then asked, "With my fingers or-"

"The strap-on." Aria admitted, "I want you to really pop my cherry."

"Wow." Spencer mumbled in disbelief.

"You don't have too." Aria quickly added, "It's just... you're always staring at it, and that kind of made me a little... curious, so-

"I'd love too!" Spencer blurted out.

"Really?" Aria asked nervously, "You want too?"

"Oh God yes! I've never wanted anything more." Spencer mumbled huskily, kissing Aria before she could put her foot in her mouth and screw herself out of this amazing opportunity.

Aria smiled into the kiss before becoming lost in it. That went better than she could have hoped for, even the best scenarios in her head involving her having to talk Spencer into doing it. Instead Spencer was kissing her more passionately, or at least more intensely, than she'd ever done before. She also only briefly moved her hand up was to cup Aria's cheek when she eventually moved in for the kiss before she move that hand down to greedily squeeze Aria's rear cheeks with both hands, instead of just the one that had instantly remained there.

This was one of the reasons that Aria thought Spencer might be into the idea of fucking her ass. On the few times they'd kissed in public it had been very PG, Spencer keeping her hands on Aria's waist during the usually brief lip lock. But Aria got the feeling that even then Spencer wanted to move her hand lower, and whenever they were alone together and making out or even having sex Spencer couldn't seem to keep her hands away from her butt. And then there was the aforementioned staring, which had started long before they got together and had been one of the reasons they'd confessed their feelings, but Spencer had become shameless, staring at it every chance she got. So Aria had taken her chances, and she was so, so glad it was paying off.

Spencer hadn't been shamelessly groping and staring at Aria's ass. In fact, her life had become filled with never-ending shame, but she just couldn't help it. Aria just had the best butt ever, and Spencer was a horny teenager, and it wasn't like she was the only one who stared. Everyone did. No, that wasn't an exaggeration. Literally everyone, over the age of like 13 or whatever, at least lingered their gaze longingly at Aria's ass, which was something Spencer knew for a fact because she'd become hyper aware of the effect that Aria had on other people ever since she realised she was in love with her best friend. For a while it made her jealous, and it still kind of did, but now she just pitted them, because she actually got to touch that perfect bubble butt and they didn't.

The idea of actually fulfilling her most perverted fantasy and actually getting to fuck that perfect bubble butt was practically making Spencer cream her panties. The now frantic make out session, and the butt groping, wasn't helping,it but because she was about to actually take Aria's anal virginity they were going to need a lot of preparation. It was the least Spencer could do if Aria was going to give her such an amazing gift, one she was pretty sure everyone in Rosewood would kill for. So Spencer 'suffered' through kissing the girl she loved for several minutes standing up, and then even more when she laid Aria down on the bed.

Then after what felt like an eternity Spencer broke the kiss and growled, "Get naked!"

For a moment Aria stared lustfully at her, before she quickly blinked herself awake and then practically tore off her own clothes. Spencer watched this with amusement and lust, although it was more the latter as more of Aria's sexy body was revealed to her. Then she rewarded the hopeful look Aria gave her once she was in her 'birthday suit' with a gentle kiss before getting off the bed and slowly taking off her clothes. It wasn't a striptease per se, but it clearly teased her impatient girlfriend, which in turn made Spencer smiled. Although not as much as when she retrieved the strap-on dildo she had used to officially take Aria's virginity and slowly attach it to herself.

She then pulled out some lubricant, liberally smeared it onto her newly acquired cock and then softly ordered, "Bend over."

To Spencer's delight Aria immediately turned over onto her stomach and stuck her ass in the air, Spencer's initial smile at Aria's eagerness quickly being replaced by dumbfounded lust by the most beautiful thing in the world. Just when Spencer didn't think she could embarrass herself any more Aria wiggled her sexy ass, making the taller of the two brunettes feel like she was going to cum on the spot. Because seriously, how the hell can a girl this tiny have such a big round ass? It was fucking jiggling like a bowl of jelly just from Aria shaking her booty, the sight reminding Spencer of rap videos where black girls showed off their big bottoms. Aria's wasn't quite that big, but somehow it was just as jiggly, creating a lava lamp effect that Spencer just couldn't look away from.

"Spencer..." Aria asked nervously, "Could... could you do me another favour?"

"Anything." Spencer promised as she frantically blinked to try and snap herself out of her daze.

"Before you fuck my ass... could you lick it?" Aria asked, trying and failing to sound innocent, "I want to know what that's like."

There was a pause which made Aria nervous, then Spencer mumbled, "Oh God yes."

Aria then gasped as Spencer jumped onto the bed and literally buried her face in between the tiny teen's big juicy butt cheeks. She then giggled as Spencer then rubbed her face against those cheeks like she was motor-boating a girl who big boobs. Which to Aria's surprise actually felt kind of nice. But not as much as Spencer's tongue sliding over her puckered rosebud, Aria moaning softly as she officially started to receive her first ever rim job. Her best friend and girlfriend Spencer Hastings was now literally licking her ass hole, preparing them both for something arguably more nasty, and Aria couldn't be happier about it.

Folding her arms and front of her and then laying her head down upon them Aria continued to softly moan, coo, and even whimper happily as for what felt like the next hour Spencer passionately licked her butt hole. Then after who knows how long of steady ass licking Spencer pulled back and then just as Aria was about to complain her girlfriend spat on her ass hole and then started to rub that saliva in with her tongue. Spencer then repeated this process a few times before literally trying to push her tongue into Aria's tight little butt hole, and when she failed she tried using a finger, Aria crying out loudly and surprise as her virgin back door was entered for the first time.

"Oh my God Aria, you're so tight!" Spencer gasped in amazement, murmuring mostly to herself, "So tight."

"Thanks." Aria said awkwardly, feeling even more like a total dork as she added, "I'm glad you like it. I mean, I hope you like it. I mean, oooooooooooh Goooooooodddddddddd!"

Thankfully before Aria could make to much of a fool of herself Spencer started to pump her finger in and out of her butt hole, instantly causing her to forget whatever else she was going to say and just moaning in pleasure. She had thought that getting anally fingered would hurt at first, at least without Spencer tonguing her pussy to keep her distracted, but it didn't. It felt wonderful right from the start, which was very, very encouraging. Okay, it wasn't quite as good as when Spencer had done this in the past while tongue fucking her pussy, but in a way it was even more intense because this was literally preparing her to officially lose her anal cherry.

In a way she had when Spencer had pushed her finger inside her ass, but like with her pussy before it Aria didn't want that to be any doubt who was her first, and at least for her feeling that strap-on inside her had truly felt like her first time. Likewise the fingering was really, really nice, especially when Spencer added a second finger so she could really stretch that virgin hole, but to Aria it all felt like preparation for the main event of the evening. And as much as she tried to be patient ultimately Aria just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me! Oh fuck me, please Spencer, mmmmmmmmm, fuck!" Aria moaned, thinking of anything she could to entice her lover, "Fuck my virgin ass. Please Spence, I want it so bad. I want you to take my anal cherry. Ooooooooh yesssssssss, I've given you all my other cherries, now I want you to take this one. Please? Please Spencer, fuck my virgin ass. Pop my-"

"All you had to do was ask." Spencer quipped, pulling her fingers out of her girlfriend's ass and softly murmuring, "I love you Aria."

Looking back over her shoulder Aria smiled, "I love you too Spencer."

Biting her lip in hesitation Spencer stared at her prize for a few long seconds before softly ordering, "Now spread your cheeks. Show me that pretty little virgin butt hole you want me to stretch."

Spencer almost came from watching Aria slowly reach back and spread her cute little ass cheeks. Okay, maybe not literally, but it felt like it as this was sweet little Aria Montgomery offering Spencer her virgin ass hole, the brainy brunette having no choice but to stay lustfully for a few long seconds before grabbing the head of her strap-on and pressing it against her target. She then paused to savour the moment before pushing forward as slowly as possible, Spencer determined to enjoy every single moment of taking Aria's anal virginity. Which was why she paused again once Aria's anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of her dildo to slip inside her girlfriend's ass, meaning she had officially popped Aria's butt cherry.

Another reason she stopped was because Aria let out the cutest little cry of pain, and as cute as Spencer found it she obviously didn't want to give the girl she loved any more pain than necessary. Which was why when she did eventually start pushing forwards Spencer made sure to go nice and slow. That and again she was savouring the moment, and the sight of Aria's most private hole stretched obscenely wide for the strap-on that was slowly sliding into it, Aria continuing to spread her cheeks the entire time to give Spencer the best possible look at that perverted sight which practically made her drool.

In what felt like hours, and seconds at the same time, Spencer's thighs came to rest against Aria's butt cheeks, meaning that every inch of that dildo was inside the rectum of tiny little Aria Montgomery. And not once had Aria cried out in pain, at least not during her butt stuffing. No, she whimpered, groaned and once or twice even grunted, but she never asked Spencer to stop or slow down. That made Spencer feel proud of herself, but as she was amazed that she had actually anally stuffed Aria Montgomery's incredible ass with strap-on dildo, and her girlfriend had seemed to enjoy it almost as much as she had, those previously mentioned cute sounds out of Aria's pretty much of pleasure.

Although was nothing compared to the moan Aria let out as she pleaded, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh Spencer, ah fuck!"

Unable to resist Aria at the best of times Spencer had no choice but to comply when she was consumed with anal lust for her girlfriend's perfect ass. Not that Spencer could ever imagine herself ever not wanting to ass fuck Aria, or at least make her feel good, but that wasn't a thought she continued for long. Not when she pulled her hips back, slowly causing inch after inch of dildo to slip from Aria's ass hole, and then pushed her hips forward again and buried every inch of strap-on back into Aria's butt, poor Spencer becoming mindless as she became consumed by the twisted sight before her and the fact that she was officially butt fucking Aria Montgomery for the first time.

Aria was just as consumed with her first ever butt fucking, except her brain was working a mile a minute. After all, she had been curious about butt sex for a long time, even before she realised just how many people stared at her ass, but in her wildest dream she couldn't have imagined loving anal sex this much. She even loved the part when her anal cherry had been officially taken because it made her feel like such a slut. Which was a feeling she adored, and continued to feel as her rectum slowly filled up with inch after inch of dildo until Spencer had no more inches to give her, and yet Aria wanted it. Aria had wanted more dick up her ass, and she knew then she would do anything to get it.

Something else Aria would have done anything to get was butt fucked. It hadn't been enough for her, just lying there face down with an ass full of strap-on. She had needed Spencer to fuck her. As a horny teenager Aria always wanted her girlfriend to fuck her, but had she needed it. She needed Spencer to fuck her up the butt, and now she was officially getting sodomised for the first time Aria needed it even more. Hell, in those wonderful moments Aria couldn't tell the difference between oxygen and dick in her ass, as they both felt vital to her survival, which was what gave Aria her epiphany.

She was an anal slut. Not a girl who did anal only to please her lover, or just on special occasions, or for money, or God forbid a one time thing. No, she was the real deal. Maybe more so than any other woman on the planet, because during her research Aria had found a few porn stars who claimed to prefer anal over normal sex, but for her this was normal sex. She now understood that her back hole was always meant to be her main fuck hole, and she could not and would not go back to the dark times where she didn't know the joys of butt sex. In fact, she would do everything in her power to make sure she got ass fucked on a daily basis, and as much as she loved Spencer if she wasn't willing to give her what she needed then Aria was going to have to dump her.

Luckily that didn't seem to be necessary as from her current position Aria could just about look over her shoulder at were Spencer was staring with obvious lust as the smaller brunette's butt hole did what it was created to do and took dick, Aria continuing to spread her cheeks so that Spencer could have the best possible look at what seemed to fascinate her so much. It also probably helped that Aria just couldn't stop moaning in pleasure, something Spencer had confessed, and proven, to adore. And then there was the eagerness in which Spencer fucked her ass, and how much attention she had given her butt in the past, so Aria hoped she and Spencer would get to further explore this new twisted part of her life.

Wanting to savour the moment that she had found her purpose in life Aria resisted the urge to beg for more for an agonisingly long time. Like, literally agony, the likes of which she had worried about feeling during the anal penetration. But no, Aria was such an anal slut the way she felt during the beginning of butt sex was only discomfort, which quickly became forgotten after her first ever ass fucking officially got underway, Spencer's slow and steady thrusts allowing her rectum to relax quickly and easily and accept it was always meant to be a fuck passage. But then the need to cum became painful, and ultimately Aria just couldn't take it anymore.

"Harder Spence! Ooooooooooh God, please Spencer fuck me harder!" Aria whimpered, trying to think what Spencer might like to hear, "Fuck my sluttty little ass harder! Oh my God, this feels so good! Soooooooo gooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmmm fuck! Oh Spencer, fuck my virgin ass! Ooooooooooh yes, slam fuck my tight little virgin ass hole! Destroy that little hole and make me cum! Oh Spence, mmmmmmmmm, you're going to make me cum baby. You're going to make me cum without touching my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I can feel it. Just a little more, please. I need it so bad. Please fuck me harder! Please? I swear, I can take it, mmmmmmmm, and I'll tell you if I can't, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, come on babe, do it! Fuck me, fuck my ass, ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, ohhhhhhhhh shit Spencer, just do it! Please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything you want, just fuck me! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I JUST, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, POUND MY BUTT! YES! HARDER HARDER HARDER OOOOOOOOOH FUCK! PLEASE RAM MY DYKE ASS! AH FUCK! YES FUCK ME HARD, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Even as Aria became hysterical Spencer continued to ass fuck her at an agonisingly slow pace, Aria literally weeping by the time Spencer finally started increasing the pace. Of course then Aria was weeping with joy, not to mention crying out and screaming her head off. Briefly she prayed that her Dad and brother wouldn't come back to find her screaming like this, because with everything else going on they would no doubt rush to her room to see if she was getting murdered, and she really didn't want them to see her like this. And yet the idea of such a humiliation only turned her on even more. Fuck, she really was a perverted slut.

Fortunately Aria didn't have to dwell on just how perverted she was for very long, as Spencer gradually increased the pace until the sound of her thighs smacking off Aria's butt cheeks were almost as loud as Aria's screams and once again the only thing the tiny brunette knew was ecstasy. At least that was what she thought it was, then Aria's understanding of ecstasy was redefined as she experienced her first anally induced orgasm. An orgasm which put everything else she had ever experienced to shame, which was saying a lot considering how hard Spencer had made her cum previously as they explored each other's bodies.

It was kind of like a car salesman continuing to talk after his customer already agreed to buy an expensive sports car. Aria's body screaming at her that she was an anal slut and should be doing this all the time, and she just couldn't agree loudly enough. Briefly she worried that as amazing as this was Spencer wouldn't be enough for her and that the only way she could have ever know this type of satisfaction again was to join the army and then let everyone in it relentlessly fuck her ass. Then an extra hard climax made it impossible for Aria to think coherently, and all she could do was scream and cum.

There was something else that she was doing, although Spencer wasn't sure Aria was aware of it. Namely slam herself back against Spencer's thrusts, Aria having abandoned spreading her cheeks sometime after Spencer increased the pace in favour of pushing herself up onto all fours and then thrusting back in time with each thrust and thus making the butt pounding even harder. Not that Spencer really minded. After all it was Aria's pleasure which really mattered here, and it was so fucking sexy to see her girlfriend so consumed by her anal lust. But the tiny girl was surprisingly strong and almost knocked the bigger girl off balance.

However Spencer refused to let that happen. She refused to be denied the joy of fucking Aria Montgomery's perfect ass. In fact, Spencer refused to be denied Aria's ass ever again. Which was a little rapey, but Spencer didn't think it would come to that, given how Aria's cum was literally squirting out of her and, at least as far as she knew, neither of them had lain a finger on Aria's pussy. And again, Aria was frantically thrusting back against her while screaming with pure joy.

Still, just to make sure, Spencer did everything in her power to make sure that Aria came as hard and as frequently as possible. Which was both extremely easy and extremely difficult, because Spencer put pretty much every ounce of energy she had into giving Aria the most brutal rectum wrecking she was able to dish out, but doing that obviously took a lot out of her, and even with her being the most athletic of her friends, minus Emily, it wasn't long before she felt overwhelmingly exhausted. Then there was the fact that she was desperately trying to hold back her own orgasm because Spencer was afraid it would at best distract her, and at worst cause her to stop completely, which was an unbearable thought right now.

Ironically when she couldn't hold back any more, and the constant bashing of the other end of the dildo against her clit and the sheer perverted joy of taking Aria's anal virginity caught up with her and caused her to cum, it actually made her butt fuck Aria even harder than before. Of course there was a downside, namely that as fun as it was to become mindless animals intent on destroying Aria's ass hole it took every ounce of energy the brunette had to keep that going for a few glorious minutes before they both collapsed down onto the bed sheets in an exhausted heap.

They then lay there for a few long minutes desperately trying to get their breath back before Spencer rolled over onto her back, yanking the dildo out of Aria's ass in the process with a obscene sound and groaned, "God, that was amazing!"

Aria tried to agree, but all she could do was groan into the bed sheets. Then after who knows how long of laying there she got off the bed and somehow stumbled on legs which felt like they were made of jelly over to her full length mirror. She then turned her back to it, reached round, spread her cheeks and then looked over her shoulder before gasping loudly. Her ass hole had still felt stretched open, and now horribly empty, but she had no idea just how obscenely gaped it would be. Fuck, she could even look inside her own rectum! Why was that so hot? God, she was such a slut. Luckily from the expression on her girlfriend's face it looked like she wasn't the only one who found perverted pleasure in this.

"Wow Spence, look at my butt hole! It's totally wrecked!" Aria said as she turned around and shamelessly showed Spencer her handiwork.

"Sorry." Spencer mumbled, unable to take her eyes off Aria's gaping ass hole.

"Don't be. I love it." Aria grinned, giving Spencer a few more seconds to admire her gape before turning around and crawling onto the bed and up the other brunette's body, "It's so dirty. It makes me feel like such a anal slut. And now I want to do something even more dirty."

"Wha, what?" Spencer asked, her eyes going wide as Aria continued grinning while lowering her head, "What are you doing! Oh fuck, that's so nasty! That's so dirty. Oh don't stop, suck it Aria! Suck your slutty little ass off my dick!"

This had been always been part of Aria's little obsession, but it was the one part of her fantasy she thought she'd never do. After all, ass to mouth might be hot in fantasy land, but in reality surely it would be super gross, right? Wrong. Aria had been so very, very wrong. Instead of tasting foul her own ass cream tasted like the sweetest candy she'd ever had, Aria moaning loudly the second her lips wrapped around the head of the dildo and her eyelids fluttered. She then closed her eyes and shamelessly sucked every drop of her butt juice off the head of the cock before beginning to work her mouth downwards.

Quickly Aria learned the sweetest butt candy came from the top, or closest to it. Or another words the deeper the dildo had gone into her rectum the tastier it was to her, yet another sign that she was a perverted anal slut who was born to be an ATM loving bottom. She further prove that by giving Spencer's dick a long drawn-out blow job, her previous tiredness forgotten as she bobbed her head up and down on the shaft, eventually sliding inch after inch down her throat. Before when she practised sucking Spencer's strap-on she'd never been able to deep throat the entire length, but with the added incentive she not only finally achieved that goal but was able to leave the dildo stuffing her windpipe for a few long seconds as she frantically sucked. She choked and gagged violently, but that was a small price to pay for sucking up all of her ass cream.

Aria then continued the BJ, partly to make extra sure she got every drop of her anal juice, but mostly because it had never been more important to please Spencer. Oh yes, Aria wanted to keep her top happy so she would ass fuck her again. And again, and again, and again, Aria now desperately wanting to devote her life to her new addiction and become the world's biggest butt slut. Ideally she would become Spencer's butt slut, but if Spencer couldn't satisfy her anal needs it would be a deal-breaker, and she would have to go somewhere else for her fix. Luckily from just the look in Spencer's eyes right now it didn't seem like it would come to that. Plus when the blow job was finally over Spencer pulled her up into a passionate kiss, regardless of the fact that Aria's lips, mouth and tongue must have tasted like ass.

"New rule." Spencer said when the kiss was finally broke in, adding cheekily, "You're not allowed to go a single day without at least one ass fucking."

"One?" Aria looked disappointed, which wasn't really something she had to fake, "I was thinking at least three."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After losing her anal cherry to her girlfriend Aria had been addicted to getting her ass fucked. Spencer had used the word jokingly, but Aria immediately realised that's exactly what it was, an addiction. After one little ass fucking Aria Montgomery was a total anal junkie, who became increasingly cranky and desperate for her fix the longer she went without it. Whenever her ass was denied cock it felt empty and unloved, although at least it was bearable when her butt hole was freshly gaped because she was still recovering from amazing orgasms, and her busted open anal ring was a wonderful reminder of what she truly was. But no matter how hard Spencer pounded her butt it always completely closed again, creating a vicious cycle. Luckily one Spencer came to her house this morning seeking to fix.

"It's called a butt-plug." Spencer explained when she pulled it out of her bag.

"I know what it is." Aria grinned, "The question is, why isn't it up my ass right now?"

Spencer smirked, "Well, if you're going to be like that, maybe you won't get your present."

Aria blushed and then rambled, "No! Sorry. I'm grateful, I really am. But you didn't stay the night, again, and I'm-"

"Desperate for a butt fuck?" Spencer smirked, "I know baby, but we don't have time. We can't be late again. So this is a compromise. Mmmmm, but I think it deserves at least a little lube first, don't you?"

"I guess." Aria agreed reluctantly, before a happy thought occurred to her, "And I know just what type to give it."

With that Aria grabbed Spencer's hand tightly, pulled it towards her and opened her mouth. She then grinned mischievously as she wrapped her lips around the butt-plug, taking most of it into her mouth in one go and then beginning to bob her head up and down on it. At first she didn't take any more in her mouth, then for a moment she teased it before instead sliding her tongue up and down it while looking Spencer in the eye. Aria then couldn't resist grinning at the look on her girlfriend's face before she took the toy back into her mouth, and with a little effort, stuffed it all in then began noisily slurping on it while Spencer continued to watch her lustfully.

After about a minute of Aria practically trying to gag herself with that butt-plug Spencer forcefully pulled away from her and said, "That should be enough for a total butt slut like you. Mmmmm yeah, that's more than enough, so turn around and give me that pretty little ass of yours."

Grinning with excitement Aria turned around and wiggled her ass, which was barely covered by a tiny miniskirt, at her new girlfriend, "You mean like this?"

"Yeah baby, just like that." Spencer grinned, eyes locked at the perfection in front of her, "Now really show it to me and pull your little skirt up. Ohhhhh yes, that's it! Oh, no panties? God Aria, you're becoming such a slut."

"Damn right I am." Aria proudly proclaimed, grinning back at her girlfriend, "I'm a nasty little anal slut, and I want my ass filled with that plug. Come on baby, shove it up my slutty butt. My bitch hole is aching for it, oh yes, stuff that whore hole! Fill it up with that plug. Plug it, please I'm aaaaaaahhhhhh FUCK! Oh yes, mmmmmm, fuck!"

Clearly hearing exactly what she wanted to hear Spencer pressed the saliva covered butt-plug against Aria's ass hole and gave her a few more seconds to anticipate what was coming, and to beg for it, before shoving it roughly into her butt. It was actually way more often than Aria was expecting considering how gentle Spencer normally was with her back hole, at least at first, but to her shame and delight she absolutely loved the rough treatment. Best of all Spencer didn't shove it all in from the start, allowing aria the chance to savour the feeling of her butt hole stretching, particularly during that last few seconds as the largest part of the toy stretched her most private hole before it just slipped in.

Spencer then just admired the sight of that plug filled ass for a few seconds, then smacked it and asked, "How does that feel?"

"Mmmmmm, like it belongs there." Aria beamed at Spencer as she turned to her, "Can I wear it to school?"

"That's the idea." Spencer grinned.

"Yay." Aria grinned back as she was pulled into Spencer's arms, "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too, my little anal slut." Spencer teased, before pulling Aria into a deep kiss.

*

Despite Aria's best efforts to convince Spencer to stay and fool around, even if it wasn't anal related, she was shot down and they were soon in school. Which was probably for the best, because they would have definitely been late otherwise, but like many horny 18-year-olds Aria thought that it would be worth it if she could have sex with the person she was dating. Unlike most 18-year-olds she hadn't touched herself in the morning, mostly because she believed she could get Spencer to do it for her, which hadn't been true enough for her liking. As a result she was almost unbearably horny all day long, minutes feeling like hours and hours feeling like days so that by the time lunchtime finally came it felt like an eternity of waiting.

Sitting on a butt-plug the entire time definitely didn't help. In fact it was probably the main reason why Aria just couldn't concentrate on her work and instead thought of nothing but having passionate butt sex with her girlfriend. Something clearly Spencer knew, her girlfriend giving her these little smiles which made Aria blush, and feeling that she should be mad at her lover. But she couldn't. She just couldn't help it, not after Spencer had made her cum so wonderfully hard last night. And it was even worse once they were actually in the cafeteria, Spencer picking the seat directly across from her so Aria couldn't escape those looks, or her blissful memories. Which became a little too obvious.

Even for Hanna, "You guys are acting weird."

"No we're not!" Aria protested unconvincingly.

"Yeah, you are." Hanna insisted, "Is something wrong? Are you worried about finals? College? Your new boyfriend?"

"You don't have to tell us." Emily reassured, nudging Hanna to get her on board, "We just want to let you know, we're here for you."

"I know, thanks guys." Aria smiled.

There was a brief pause and then Emily cautiously asked, "What about you Spencer? Are you having... boyfriend trouble?"

Raising an eyebrow at how Emily phrase that Spencer dismissively told her friends with a shrug, "Everything is fine. More than fine, actually."

"Oh, do tell." Hanna grinned, and then when Spencer just gave her a look she protested, "Oh come on! I know things are stressful right now, and you've probably got your face buried in a thousand books, but it's been ages since we talked about boys and shit. I just want to know what's going on with my best friends. Plus you've been acting weird too. Not as much as Aria, but-"

"I know." Spencer interrupted quickly, "And we'll do girl talk soon, I promise. Just not now. And not here."

"Then when?" Hanna pushed.

Spencer shrugged, "Maybe a week or two. You know, when things are a little less chaotic."

"Fine!" Hanna sighed, before noticing something out at the corner of her eye, and deciding not to dismiss it this time, "Is something wrong with your butt?"

"What?" Aria blushed, "No! No. Why, why do you say that?"

"I don't know." Hanna shrugged, "It's just lately, you've just seemed a little uncomfortable when you sit down."

"Or walk." Emily added.

"Bathroom!" Spencer suddenly exclaimed, standing up, "I need to go to the bathroom. Aria?"

"Oh, yes, me too." Aria quickly got up as well.

"Want some company?" Emily smiled.

"No!" Spencer exclaimed, Aria saying the same thing at almost the same time, before Spencer added, "We'll be okay, thanks guys."

"See you later." Aria said awkwardly, before quickly following Spencer to the nearest bathroom.

"So weird." Hanna mumbled, returning her attention to her lunch.

"Yeah, weird." Emily agreed unconvincingly as she watched her friends leave.

*

Spencer felt guilty for not telling them the truth, but it wasn't like they hadn't kept secrets from each other before, or lied to everyone around them, to the point where some people called them the pretty little liars, which was meant to be an insult, but unfortunately was all too true. But this was one lie which was unfortunately justified, as coming out was a big deal, and she wasn't even sure she was ready for it, let alone Aria. Although as scary as it was Spencer wanted to do it soon, because she was having trouble hiding her love for Aria. They just might omit the reason that Aria was having problems sitting down was because she had become addicted to getting her perfect little ass fucked, and Spencer had become addicted to fucking it.

So addicted that going a full school day without butt sex was becoming increasingly unbearable, and since they needed to get away from their friends anyway now seemed like a perfect time to scratch that particular itch. So without even checking the stalls Spencer pushed Aria into the nearest one, shoved her up against the door and roughly kissed her. Aria immediately and eagerly responded as Spencer fumbled to lock the door, and then her hands immediately shot to that perfect little butt she was so obsessed with and gave it a squeeze. Aria then moaned into her mouth, a clear sign that she was all for this. Not that Spencer truly had any doubt she would be, but verbal confirmation would be good.

Which was why Spencer reluctantly broke the kiss and growled in Aria's ear, "I need your ass! Now!"

"It's yours." Aria happily reminded her as softly as she could at that moment, which wasn't very, "Mmmmm, my ass is yours to screw whenever you want, wherever you want. And it wants you right here, right now, so please screw it. Screw my butt Spence! Take it and gape it! Show me who's boss!"

"Shut your pretty little mouth, before you get us caught." Spencer growled, a wicked idea suddenly coming to her as she reached underneath her skirt to grab her panties and pull them down her legs and step out of them, before shoving them directly into Aria's very willing mouth, "Here, this should shut you up. Oh yeah, you like that, huh? You like knowing what you do to me? How wet I am from the thought of owning your sexy ass? Huh? Knowing what a distracting little slut you are? How you're all I can think about in class? Huh? Do you like knowing how I can't stop thinking about pounding your perfect little butt, you anal addicted little bitch?"

To each question Aria enthusiastically nodded her head and mumbled through Spencer's wet panties, "Uh-huh."

"Well then bend the fuck over, so we can both get what we want." Spencer ordered, slapping Aria's butt.

For a few long seconds Aria clearly debated exactly where she should bend over, before going for the obvious choice of the toilet, quickly getting down on her knees, closing the lid and then bending over the seat, presenting Spencer with the most fuck-able thing in the entire world, her girlfriend's bubble butt. Spencer might have literally drooled as at first she just stared at that work of art, before remembering their lunch break wasn't going to last much longer, and they could be caught at any time. Which should have forced her to stop. Spencer always was the most mature amongst her friend group, and she was the top of this relationship, so she felt it was her responsibility to do the sensible thing. One she completely ignored in favour of doing what she wanted.

That meant retrieving the strap-on she was keeping in her bag just in case, pulling up her skirt and then quickly attaching the dildo before covering it with the lubricant which was also in her bag. She then knelt down behind Aria and slowly pulled her skirt upwards, exposing her prize. Spencer then grabbed the butt plug, slowly pulled it out until the widest part of the toy was stretching Aria's ass hole, and then she pushed it back in before repeating the process. She partly did this to tease Aria, who groaned in frustration into her improvised gag, but mostly because they were skipping a lot of stages of their normal preparation because of their lack of time, and although Spencer didn't doubt her girlfriend could take it, and would even enjoy it, she wanted to help at least a little bit. Also, it was just fun to keep sliding that plug in and out of Aria's butt hole, before inevitably exchanging it for her strap-on.

Aria let out a soft cry into her makeshift gag when Spencer finally pulled the butt-plug out of her ass and replaced it with the head of the strap-on. The fact that Aria's ass hole still had to stretch a little wider than it had been to accept Spencer's cock inside it was a sign they probably needed a bigger plug. Then again Aria loved the feeling of her ass being stretched, so maybe she should stick with this size. Or best of all, pick out a bigger one every time they were going to have a quickie in a public place. Which would be every school day, and maybe even every time they were on a date together, Aria promised herself that, as she was already loving the feeling of being so naughty as to have sex in a public place. Especially butt sex. Her favourite.

The naughtiness and feeling of her ass stretching which Aria was quickly growing to crave came back full force as her ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of Spencer's cock to slide inside it, causing Aria to cry out softly again. She then continued letting out sounds of pleasure as Spencer slowly but surely stuffed her butt full of dildo. She tried not too, but she just couldn't help it. It felt so good. Also, if Aria was honest with herself, she rather liked the idea of getting caught being butt fucked by her girlfriend, as that way everyone would know what kind of a slut she truly was, which was way more appealing than it had any right to be. Although clearly Spencer didn't share this fantasy.

"Shut up, or I'll stop." Spencer threatened.

Which of course was the one thing which could really make Aria concentrate on being quiet, or at least as quiet as she could. That involved a lot of grinding her teeth against the panties which were in her mouth and digging her fingernails into her butt cheeks, which admittedly didn't help much, but apparently was enough of a excuse for Spencer to keep going. Or maybe Spencer just couldn't help herself, as her girlfriend loved anal sex almost as much as Aria did, albeit giving instead of receiving. Which was a fact Aria was very grateful for right now. That and the fact they were in a hurry, because it meant her butt was stuffed with cock in record time.

Once Spencer's thighs were pressed against her butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of that big strap-on cock was buried within Aria's ass, the taller brunette gave the shorter one a few seconds to recover before beginning to pump her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to pump in and out of Aria's back hole, officially meaning the butt fucking was underway. Which had quickly become the norm for them, except just like with the initial anal penetration the wait time was slightly shorter, which Aria loved. It caused a little more pain, but it was the kind of pain she found she enjoyed in a twisted way, and was totally worth it for the pleasure to come. Besides, she was giving her top what she wanted, which as a bottom was Aria's duty to fulfil.

Spencer had considered putting Aria in another position for this, but she just couldn't get enough of having her girlfriend bent over in front of her with her perfect little ass on display. Arguably it was even better when Aria was spreading her cheeks like this, providing Spencer with the perfect view of her girlfriend's ass hole stretching for a toy. Especially during the anal penetration, as always Spencer savouring every moment of it, even if it did have to be faster to try and prevent them getting caught. Yet still Aria only crying out in pure pleasure, proving what a total ass whore she truly was, making Spencer feel very lucky indeed. Even if she wished her girlfriend could be a little more quiet about it, given this public setting.

While she truly didn't want to get caught as it would be incredibly embarrassing, Spencer had to admit the fantasy was kind of hot. To have to talk to the principal and explained to them that she just couldn't go a full school day without ramming her girlfriend's most private hole full of her big dick. To get detention if they were discovered by a teacher. And if they were discovered by a student the entire school would know they were butt sex loving lesbians before the end of the day. And God, Spencer didn't know what would be more embarrassing. Or hotter. And fuck, what if their parents found out what they had been doing? And most of all, why was this turning Spencer on so much?

For a while Spencer became so lost in those fantasies that she almost didn't hear someone come in and use the facilities. Luckily she was not that far gone, and instantly froze when she heard the door open. Then when the mystery girl entered a stall next to them Spencer cautiously leaned down so that her boobs were pressed against Aria's back and she used it to cover her girlfriend's mouth and just in case. Especially as she knew she couldn't resist continuing the sodomy for long, and sure enough when the chain was pulled Spencer couldn't resist giving Aria's ass a few gentle thrusts, and then one more when the tap was used.

Once the other girl was gone, thankfully without them being detected, the two brunettes breathed a sigh of relief, and then Spencer almost instantly started gently sodomising Aria again. Even though that close call should have been enough to force them to stop this obscene act in public Spencer just couldn't help herself. She needed to fuck Aria's ass just a little more. Just enough to make Aria cum. And ideally, herself. Oh who was she kidding, of course she wasn't stopping until both of them came, and given she was fairly certain that while she had been fantasising about being caught her body had switched to autopilot it was more than likely that Aria was ready for a hard anal pounding.

Aria was afraid Spencer was going to stop after they had come so close to being discovered, and was beyond grateful that she didn't. However it was a reminder that while Aria wanted Spencer to spend hours making sweet anal love to her they just didn't have the time. In reality they had already spent too long on the gentle sodomy, and certainly longer than was necessary as Aria's ass had already completely relaxed and remembered that it's true purpose in life was to be fucked, and it was more than ready for hard fucking. Aria was more than ready to get her butt fucked hard and deep, and most of all, Aria was ready to cum. Cum in her favourite way possible, like a bitch with a dick in her ass.

The only problem was how did she make that clear when Spencer's hand was over her mouth? Normally Aria would just beg for more, albeit after holding off for as long as she possibly could so she could enjoy the sweet heaven that was being sodomised, but again she couldn't afford that, and more to the point even if she was able to force Spencer's hand away she couldn't just beg for what she so desperately wanted. Or more accurately, she shouldn't, because at this stage there was no way she could guarantee she could be quiet enough for her voice not to echo around the school. Hell, they were having a hard time preventing that even with Spencer's hand covering her mouth.

It didn't help that Aria was receiving so much pleasure that it was hard for her to think, although ironically she accidentally came up with the answer out of pure lust by simply beginning to push herself back against Spencer's thrusts. It wasn't at all a conscious decision, just Aria selfishly wanting to increase her own pleasure, but clearly Spencer took that as a sign that she wanted more, and more importantly was ready for it, because she'd started increasing her pace. In turn Aria increased her own until the two girls had to be using every ounce of their strength. Or at least Aria had. Spencer later proved she had more in the tank, although Aria was barely aware of it, or anything else, as she was just cumming so hard and frequently.

Given she was a total anal whore it didn't even take much to make her cum. The increased thrusting alone would have done it, but shortly after Aria started thrusting back against her Spencer leaned in and whispered softly against her ear the most wonderful things Aria had ever heard. Words of ownership, humiliation, and perhaps most importantly love filled her head from the woman she loved, and it was just too much. Then it was like a dam had been broken and she just kept cumming, Spencer not only keeping up the brutal thrusting but the words until Aria was only aware of the overwhelming ecstasy rocking her body, and the fact that the main reason for it was the large cock brutalising her bottom.

Spencer had just been about to risk taking her hand away from Aria's mouth when her girlfriend started thrusting back against her. As she had only done that previously when she was getting close to cumming Spencer took it as a sign she was ready for more, and the reaction she got after it only confirmed she was right. Perhaps a little too much, as not only did Aria start thrusting even harder, and take her hands off her cheeks so she could use more leverage, but she started whimpering, moaning and crying out so loudly that not even Spencer's hand and the panties could silence her. No, Aria was becoming very audible, which should have been assigned to stop or slow down, but they were beyond that point now, and Spencer decided just to concentrate on making Aria cum.

Knowing what would seal the deal Spencer whispered into her ear, "Cum for me baby. Cum like the pretty little anal whore you are! Ooooooh fuck Aria, your ass is heaven. Oh fuck, the best ever. Mmmmm, I wanna fuck it forever. Ohhhhh fuck, and I can, because it's mine! All mine! Yeahhhhhhhh, I own your fucking butt hole Aria! It's my fuck hole, to use whenever I want, mmmmm, and apparently, wherever I want. Oh yeah, look at you, you little butt slut, taking it up the ass in the middle of our school bathrooms because you can't go a full school day without a ass fucking. Ooooooh yeahhhhh, and I can't go a full school day without this ass! Oh God Aria, I love this ass! I love you! Oh fuck! Yessssss, that's it babe, cum for me! Cum! Cum with my girl dick in your hot little dyke butt! Ooooooohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you litttle, ohhhhhh fuck! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Goooooooddddd!"

That was more than enough to push Aria over the edge of orgasm, and not just once, but over and over again. It was even enough to make Spencer cum. Well, that and the stimulator inside the harness, and the sheer joy of fucking this beautiful girl's perfect little ass in a very public place. Hell, Spencer hadn't even tried to hold back at that point, not because she wanted to sodomise Aria for longer, but because she knew it would be no use. The whole situation was so hot, and she just couldn't get the idea out of being discovered fucking another girl in the ass, and the consequences to that discovery. Which should have been frightening, but at that moment they only turned her on. So much so that she almost considered removing her hand and letting Aria's screams truly echo throughout the building.

Although she was able to resist that temptation Spencer wasn't so lucky when it came to being able to stop herself from using every ounce of her strength to squeeze as many orgasms out of both of them as she could. No, she just kept pounding Aria's ass hole beyond the point she meant to, because she just couldn't get enough. She could never get enough of this perfect little ass, especially when Aria eagerly pushed back against her thighs with every thrust, the sound of her thighs smacking against those butt cheeks so wonderfully loud as she was muffling Aria's sounds of enjoyment. And of course, she was making the girl she loved cum so wonderfully hard and frequently, and giving Aria what she had quickly become addicted too. What they were both so addicted too.

For who knows how long they were completely lost in that addiction, Spencer becoming nothing but the cock she was wearing and Aria becoming nothing but a butt hole desperate to be fucked, and together they relished in those roles. Then Spencer collapsed down on top of the sweaty body of her girlfriend, so exhausted it took her a few long minutes to realise what she had done. Then she blushed with embarrassment over how she got carried away with using Aria's ass hole, and pressed a few gentle kisses to her neck in apology. Luckily Aria only groaned in appreciation, and then actually thanked her when Spencer finally removed her hand from her mouth, reaching into grab the panties and pull them out.

"Oh God, that was so good! Mmmmm, thank you Spence." Aria sighed dreamily once the panties were out.

"Well, I lived to please my girl." Spencer grinned bashfully.

"Speaking of which, I get to clean your cock now, right?" Aria asked hopefully.

"Only if you show me your pretty little gape first." Spencer offered.

"Deal." Aria quickly agreed.

Aria then gasped with disappointment as she felt Spencer lifting herself off her body and beginning to pull that strap-on out of her ass. Which was a necessary evil regardless whether she was rewarded for it or not, but it was still disappointing not to feel her girlfriend's body pressed against her, and especially not to feel every inch of the dildo in her butt. Although while Aria preferred to have her slutty little ass being stretched as wide as possible with a toy there was definitely something to be said for having it so stretched out that it remained open and loose even after a toy was removed. It just made her feel like such an anal whore, especially when Spencer pulled the last inch out and Aria got to reach back and slowly spread her cheeks as wide apart as possible, exposing just how widely gaping her ass hole was.

With only a few breaks she and Spencer had spent hours making sweet anal love, so from the feel of it the gaping wasn't a record or anything. Of course Aria couldn't see it, and she couldn't risk looking for herself in the bathroom mirror, even if she did find the idea of being discovered checking out her gaping ass hole to be wonderfully humiliating, and so very, very hot. Then again maybe she should get Spencer to show her using a pocket mirror? No, she was pretty sure she had heard the bell while cumming, and they had already spent long enough in here, and she couldn't risk not getting to go ass to mouth. So after only about a minute of allowing Spencer to admire her handiwork Aria turned around and wrapped her lips around the dildo which had just pummelled her butt.

Despite the fact that they were still supposed to be quiet Aria just couldn't prevent herself from letting out a loud moan as she tasted the deepest part of her own ass on her girlfriend's strap-on. Which resulted in Spencer quickly grabbing her hair and giving it a little warning tug, Aria opening her eyes and looking up to see the other girl giving her a warning glare. She did her best to look apologetic, which certainly didn't please Spencer, but beginning to bob her head up and down did, Spencer's expression quickly turning from anger to pure lust as Aria cleaned her cock. Sadly she didn't reward her with commentary, although she smiled down at her and stroked her hair, which was all the encouragement that Aria needed to give her woman a thorough blow job.

Actually Aria didn't need any encouragement as she lived for all things anal. Sure, it couldn't compare to the build-up, and especially not the act itself, but the aftermath made the experience perfect. Especially when she got the chance to properly thanks Spencer for her hard work stretching her slutty ass, and so thoroughly putting Aria in her place. Oh yes, Aria Montgomery was a proud anal loving bottom who lived for dick in her ass, and the least she could do now was give her top the proper respect by thoroughly cleaning her cock, which Aria gleefully did, eventually deep throating the entire length with what was now well practised ease. Which of course also allowed her to get every precious drop of her butt cream.

Once that dildo was thoroughly cleaned Spencer pulled the other girl up into a brief kiss, before Aria broke it and asked hopefully, "We're doing this again, right?"

"Anal in public? Definitely." Spencer grinned wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aria had been indulging in her addiction for just over a month now. More accurately, she and Spencer had been indulging in a mutual addiction, which instead of tearing them apart like Aria had worried it only bought them closer together, until they felt finally ready to tell their friends about them. Which was actually probably overdue at this point, especially considering one of their closest friends was gay, and the other had been fine with it, but it was still a big scary step, and once they actually said it there would be no going back. Which was why they chickened out a few times, but not this time. Aria promising herself that, she and Spencer psyching themselves up before going over to Hanna's after school to finally come out.

It seemed like the best place and time, as they were sure as they could be that no one was watching and it could be just the four of them. Besides, it would be no big deal, as they showed up at each other's houses all the time without warning. Although admittedly not lately, as Aria and Spencer had been busy with the whole secretly dating thing. Perhaps they should have taken that into consideration, but they were so wrapped up in what had been going on with them, and what they wanted to do now, they didn't think it was strange that Emily and Hanna had been preoccupied too. Not until they walked in on their friends making out on top of Hanna's bed.

"Oh my God!" Aria exclaimed immediately, causing her friends to quickly separate, both clearly startled by being discovered.

There was another long, tense moment, and then Hanna sighed, "You couldn't knock first?"

"Sorry, we didn't think..." Spencer apologised awkwardly, unsure what to say. Then she frowned, "Wait, are you guys dating?"

"Are you?" Emily fired back.

There was a long pause, albeit a little less tense, and then Hanna exclaimed, "Oh my God, Em was totally right! You are dating!"

"We were going to tell you." Aria said apologetically, "It, it just-"

"Never seemed like the right time?" Hanna grinned, taking Emily's hand, "Same."

"So that's why you've been acting weird." Spencer said knowingly.

"No we haven't." Hanna frowned.

"Well, maybe a little." Emily admitted, and then when her girlfriend gave her a look she quickly pointed out, "But not as bad as you guys. I mean what's up with Aria always walking funny, and shuffling in her seat?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Hanna agreed.

Spencer blushed, "We told you-"

"No, you lied to us." Emily corrected, before sighing, "You keep lying to us. We keep lying to each other. It's all we do. Aren't you sick of it?"

"Well there's honesty, and there's honesty." Spencer pointed out, "Some things you don't need to know."

"But we want too." Hanna pushed, her face lighting up, "Oh, it's a sex thing, isn't it? That's why you're so reluctant to tell? Now I have to know."

"No, you don't." Spencer huffed.

"Come on, please?" Hanna pleaded, "I swear I'll never tell."

"Didn't we just promise no more secrets?" Spencer pointed out.

"I meant from other people." Emily countered.

"We've been having butt sex." Aria abruptly announced, blushing furiously as she clarified, "Spencer has been fucking me up the butt."

Again there was a long pause, and then Hanna exclaimed, "Oh my God, that's so cool!"

"Like with fingers or a toy?" Emily pushed, clearly curious.

"With, with a strap-on." Spencer admitted hoarsely, then adding with a little smile, "Aria likes them big."

"It makes certain things like sitting down or walking a little tricky, but it's worth it for the orgasms." Aria admitted with another blush.

"See, that's what I've been saying." Hanna told her girlfriend, before explaining to her friends, "I've been trying to get Emily to fuck my ass for weeks."

"I just don't want to hurt her." Emily lowered her head, "We're both totally new to it, and it took me ages to get comfortable with a strap-on."

Yet another pause, and then Aria cautiously offered, "What if we help?"

"What?" Spencer exclaimed, her friends echoing the same word.

"Well, Spencer tutored all of us at one point. This would basically be the same thing." Aria pointed out.

"No, it really, really wouldn't." Spencer blushed.

"Oh come on Spencer, please?" Aria whined, "Think about all the fun we've been having with anal. Don't you want Ems and Han to experience the same thing?"

"They can experience it without us." Spencer quickly pointed out.

"Yeah, but didn't you wish there was someone helping you out during our first time?" Arya countered, quickly answering her own question, "Because I know you did. Don't even try and lie."

"Well, yeah... but now I'm proud of being able to overcome my nervousness, and now we have a sweet memory of just the two of us." Spencer argued.

"Oh, we already have plenty of those." Hanna argued, "Like the first time we had sex, the first time I ate pussy, and the first time Ems used a strap-on to fuck me. Besides, butt sex is supposed to be nasty. That's part of the charm. And what's nastier than doing it in front of an audience?"

Spencer stared at her friend with disbelief for a few long seconds, then turned to Emily, "What do you think, Ems?"

"I think... I could use all the help I can get." Emily admitted hesitantly, "I mean, if you really don't want to we can forget it, but if everyone else's into it, why not?"

"Yeah, come on, please Spencer?" Hanna gently pushed.

"Yeah, please." Aria whined around the same time, before adding, "Isn't the whole point of being young getting to try things?"

There was yet another long pause, and then Spencer sighed, "Okay!"

"Yay!" Hanna exclaimed, Aria more or less doing the same thing, except the blonde also added, "Let's get this party started."

With that Hanna started stripping off her clothes, playfully at first, but then gradually more sensual, causing initial giggles to turn into lustful stares. Which should have probably been a red flag for Spencer to put a stop to this madness, but she just couldn't help herself, she wanted to see where this would go next, and she wanted to see her friend naked. Well, she'd seen all her friends naked at some point, and knew they were all pretty, but seeing them under these circumstances was different, and allowed her to truly appreciate just how amazingly beautiful they were. Maybe especially Hanna, who was second only to Aria in Spencer's eyes. Although Em was also stunning, as proven by her stripping sensually right from the start.

Then it was her turn, Spencer letting out a little whimper just before she tried to take off her clothes with a tenth of the eroticism her friends had shown. She was pretty sure she failed, but that didn't stop Emily and Hanna from staring at her like never before, which was an incredible boost to her ego. Although she was glad when the attention was taken away from her as the second she was naked Aria eagerly jumped into taking off her things, albeit a little quicker than the others. At least, with most of her things. But not with her pants. No, with her pants Aria slowly turned around and pulled them down, pulling her underwear with them which left her completely naked, and expose the fact that there was a butt-plug firmly entrenched up her ass.

"No way, a butt-plug? Really Aria?" Hanna questioned excitedly.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked nervously.

"Does it feel good?" Hanna quickly asked.

"It feels amazing." Aria beamed, "Mmmmm, it's a constant reminder of just what kind of slut I really am, and that my slutty little ass hole is ready at a moments notice. It also makes anal easier, obviously, but it isn't necessary. You can totally get by on just lube. But I recommend trying butt-plugs later. It's totally worth it."

"For now, you could try a rim job." Spencer suggested, actually finding herself getting into this, "It helps set the mood, and you can never have too much lube."

"Oh yes, you must." Aria quickly agreed, "Mmmmm, I love them, and Spencer's so good at it."

"Oh, I want too, but Ems is reluctant." Hanna exclaimed.

"It's the hole you poop from." Emily scratched up her nose, "Shoving a toy up there is bad enough, but I don't think this is a crazy line to draw."

"No, but I'm sure Hanna keeps herself clean back there, so it'll be fine." Aria said, before suggesting eagerly, "But if you're worried about it, Spencer could do it."

Spencer's eyes went wide, and she quickly admitted, "I, I don't know whether I'm comfortable with that."

"Me neither." Emily quickly added.

"Ah come on, it's just a little preparation! It isn't that big a deal." Aria tried to argue, then when the others gave her a look she changed tactics, "I mean, if the problem is Spencer being a top, I could do it. You know, that way it's two bottoms putting on a show for their tops? Mmmmm, I like that idea actually. And I've eaten Spencer's butt, so I know what I'm doing. What do you think Han?"

"Oh yes please, ohhhhhh, eat my ass Aria." Hanna moaned at the thought, before realising who she should be appealing too, "Please Ems? I get why you don't want to do it, but maybe Aria can show you it's not so bad? And Spencer, mmmmm, please let her do it Spence. Please let Aria eat my ass. I promise not to steal her from you, no matter how good she is. I love being topped too much for that, and Aria is clearly too much of a bottom for me. And I love Emily, of course."

Spencer chuckled at the way Emily glared at her girlfriend's priorities, then thought about it for a few long seconds before agreeing, "I guess if Emily's okay with it."

As all eyes turned to her Emily caved under the pressure, "Fine, just as long as I don't have to do it."

"Yay!" Aria beamed, before licking her lips, "Spread your cheeks Han. I'm about to prepare your ass hole for Emily to fuck."

"With pleasure." Hanna grinned, doing as she was told.

Aria briefly admired the twisted sight of one of her best friends spreading her butt cheeks for her, exposing her most private hole, before she leaned forward and licked it. Oh God, she licked Hanna's ass hole! More accurately for that first long lick Aria licked Hanna's entire ass crack, something she repeated a few times before concentrating on her friend's back hole. Which of course, caused Hanna to moan, gasp and cry out in pleasure. Especially when Aria switched from gentle lapping to more intense licking, not only stroking her tongue up and down but swirling it around Hanna's butt hole. At one point she even tried pushing it into her friend's ass, although unsurprisingly she didn't get very far because Hanna wasn't a shameless butt slut. At least not yet.

While Aria was very much hoping they could help Emily to change that she kind of wish Spencer had been allowed to do this. After all, it was her girlfriend who had the most experience at eating ass, having spent almost as much time tonguing Aria's slutty little ass hole as she had violating it with a dildo. But on the other hand Aria had done her best to return the favour, at least as far as the rim jobs were concerned, which allowed her to settle in for a nice long butt munching. Munching her friend's butt. That's what she was doing. And yet somehow, it didn't really feel like cheating on Spencer. No, it felt like preparing Hanna to experience the kind of pleasure which Aria had quickly become addicted too, making this just a bizarre favour between friends.

Wanting to make sure Emily was still involved in the fun Aria eventually pulled away from Hanna's butt and explained, "Now the butt hole needs fingering. Do you want to do the honours, Em?"

Seeing that their friend was unsure Spencer gave her a gentle push, "Some people see it as taking an anal cherry, and you don't really want some other girl to in any way take your girlfriend's anal cherry, do you?"

There was slightly more hesitance and then Emily cautiously stuck out her index finger on her right hand and slowly pushed it towards Hanna's ass. As it wasn't properly lubricated Aria decided to do her friends another bizarre favour, and without being asked wrapped her lips around that finger and began gently sucking it. Which somehow, was almost as weird as rimming Hanna, and yet Aria liked it just as much, because it felt wonderfully naughty. Thankfully neither Emily or Hanna complained, and after a few long seconds Aria backed off and watched one friend anally violated another with her finger, causing both Emily and Hanna to cry out in mostly pleasure.

"Wow..." Emily murmured softly, feeling stupid as she found herself adding, "She's so... tight."

"Well yeah, I'm a virgin back there." Hanna quipped with a wicked smile.

"I know..." Emily blushed, "It's just..."

"We know what you mean, Em." Aria gently soothed.

"Yeah, and it feels good doesn't it?" Spencer grinned wickedly, causing Emily to blush again, although she did nod, prompting Spencer to further encourage, "Mmmmm yessssss, now slid that finger in and out of Hanna's butt, ohhhhhh, that's it, nice and slow. Then, when you're ready, add another finger. Oh yeah, stretch that little ass hole out. Get it nice and ready for your dick."

Even though Emily didn't reply it was a extremely promising sign, as instead of getting even more embarrassed she just stared lustfully at her fingers slowly being buried up to the knuckle inside Hanna's ass, and then beginning to slide in and out, just like Spencer had told her too. What made it pretty much perfect was that Hanna continued making very positive sounds as her most private hole stretched and was prepared for what was to come. That continued being the case even when Emily finally added that second finger, Aria letting out soft sounds as she anticipated getting a front row seat to a truly wicked show. Also she was hoping that Spencer would then show Emily how it was really done by fucking Aria's slutty little ass. Although the reality was even better than that, as there was no more waiting around before her greedy butt got some attention.

"Are you ready for more Han?" Spencer asked huskily.

"Oh God yes, mmmmm, please fuck me." Hanna moaned before quickly clarifying, "Fuck my butt Ems! Ohhhhh please, please fuck my virgin butt. I want you too. Butt fuck me Emily! Fuck me in the butt."

"I, I... I don't know if I can." Emily stammered nervously.

The right thing to do would have been to ensure her she didn't have too, but instead Spencer suggested, "What if I show you how it's done?"

"What?" Emily frowned.

"With Aria." Spencer quickly clarified, "What if Aria bends over next to Hanna, and you watch me take her? Mmmmm, then we can butt fuck them together?"

"Oh yes!" Aria blurted out her approval to that plan, "Please Ems, let Spencer show you how it's done by using my slutty little ass right in front of you. I wanna be butt fucked right next to Hanna. God, that would be so fun."

"Yeah, it would." Hanna agreed, before gently pushing, "Please Emily, do this for me? Please? Mmmmm, I want you and Spencer to butt fuck me and Aria side by side."

Which was insane, but Emily found herself hesitantly replying, "Okay."

"Yay!" Aria exclaimed, quickly getting into position.

Spencer chuckled, handed Emily a strap-on and then demonstrated how to put it on using another strap-on she had in her bag, and then reassured her friend, "Relax, it's easy. Just watch and learn..."

Emily watched as in one swift movement Spencer pulled the butt-plug out of Aria's ass hole and replaced it with her strap-on. To her amazement Aria even moaned as that forbidden hole stretched wider than before, allowing Spencer's strap-on dick to slide into it with ease. Because of course Spencer Hastings could make something look easy, Emily thought with a grumble. Although Spencer was clearly dealing with an incredibly slutty hole, instead of a virgin one, as Aria continued moaning as her girlfriend pushed inch after inch of dick up her butt, Emily finding herself bizarrely fascinated by the obscene sight, so much so that it felt like only a second between the initial penetration and the moment Spencer's thighs came to rest against Aria's butt cheeks, announcing the full length of the cock was buried in her friend's backside.

"See, easy." Spencer said smugly, before encouraging, "Now you do it."

"Easy?" Emily grumbled.

Before Emily could continue Hanna spoke up, "Please Em, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Stick your cock in my ass, just like you saw Spencer do to Aria, and then butt fuck us together like the anal sluts we are!"

"Are you sure? I, I don't want to hurt you." Emily double-checked nervously.

"I'm sure." Hanna reassured, "You're popping my ass cherry here, so it's going to hurt a little, but I can handle it. I promise. Now do it! Please? Oh please Emily, fuck me!"

With a deep, calming breath Emily pressed her strap-on against Hanna's virgin ass hole and slowly pushed forwards until it began to stretch for her, which caused her girlfriend to cry out, causing Emily to check, "Hanna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just do it." Hanna grumbled in annoyance, "Fuck me!"

Again Emily took a calming breath, then admittedly gulped, before pushing forwards again, this time ignoring the tiny gasp Hanna let out before her back door began opening for her, slowly stretching until the head of her strap-on slipped through her girlfriend's anal ring and into her butt, meaning Emily had officially taken Hanna's ass cherry. Which of course caused Hanna to let out a sharp cry of agony, which was almost enough to make Emily pull out, but Spencer placed her hand on her arm, silently telling her to give it a minute. Sure enough, Hanna quickly calmed down, and more to the point didn't complain, if the blonde had wanted to stop she would definitely say something. She always had before when she didn't like something, so Emily cautiously continued.

That meant pushing the rest of the dildo into Hanna's ass, Emily going as slowly as she possibly could to make this as easy as possible for her girl. Although if she was honest with herself, she was also doing it for her own benefit, because as twisted as it was Emily enjoyed watching inch after inch of her cock disappearing into Hanna's most private hole. Oh yes, during intense moments like this it truly felt like her cock, and to actually be shoving it up Hanna's butt, that was just so naughty and wrong, and Emily loved it. She didn't want too, but she did. And she wasn't the only one. No, Spencer was watching her progress the entire time, and briefly congratulated her when she finished stuffing Hanna's behind full of dick.

"That's it Ems, just a little more, just a little more, mmmmm, fuck yeah, that's every inch. Every single inch of your cock is buried in Hanna's slutty little butt. Great job Em. We'll make a top out of you yet." Spencer gleefully encouraged.

"Thanks." Emily said dismissively, before turning the attention to the girl who was actually doing something impressive, "Hanna, are you okay? Does it hurt? How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing!" Hanna moaned, "Oooooooh Goooooddddddd Emily, your dick feel so amazing in my ass! Weird, gross, and yeah, it hurts a little, mmmmm, but it's so, so amazing. I love it! Oh God Em, fuck me! Ohhhhhh, fuck me like an anal addicted slut."

"Me too!" Aria eagerly chimed in, who unlike Hanna was finding it easy to speak with a butt full of strap-on dildo, "Oh please Spence, butt fuck me! Butt fuck me as Emily butt fucks Hanna. Ooooooh yesssss, fuck our butts side by side like the total ass whores we are. Oh God Spencer, give me my fix. mmmmm, I'm addicted to anal, and I need you to give it to me baby. Please? Please fuck me in the butt, ohhhhhh Spence! Oh fuck!"

"What do you think Em? Up for a little double fucking?" Spencer teased, before quickly adding, "Ready to fuck our girls up the butt side by side like the little asss sluts they are?"

"Y, yes." Emily stammered.

Spencer just smirked, "Just try and keep up."

"Hey!" Emily whined, "I will."

While Emily might like to pretend it was simultaneous the truth was that Spencer started sodomising Aria at least a full minute before she worked up the courage to start butt fucking Hanna. Although when she did Spencer ordered her with a smile, and Hanna with a loud cry of mostly pleasure, both of which caused Emily to smile bashfully. Then she did her best to focus on her girlfriend again, even though it was extremely distracting with Spencer ass fucking Aria besides them. Which should have been weird and off-putting, but somehow it wasn't. It was fun and exciting, and more importantly, it was so intimate. Like in an extremely bizarre way they were solidifying their friendship and giving each other a memory they would treasure forever.

Hanna certainly felt that way, which she admitted was super weird, but in the same way kind of appropriate. The four of them had just always been so close, to the point where they were inseparable. Really the only thing missing was the missing member of their group, Alison DiLaurentis, ass fucking another girl the other side of her. Or being ass fucked by another girl. Only no, Alison was definitely a top. Although she had to admit, while Alison was much nicer now Hanna was kind of glad she wasn't here now, so she could share this intimate moment with Aria and Spencer, but especially Aria who spent the entire time holding her hand, smiling at her and whispering words of encouragement.

Those things had been particularly welcome during the initial anal penetration, which was pretty much just as bad as Hanna had imagined it would be, but to her relief her virgin back passage pretty much welcome the rest of Emily's cock into it. Sure, she felt unnaturally stretched back there, and kind of like she needed to go to the bathroom, but it also weirdly felt good. Then once the full length was inside her and Emily started pumping it in and out of her forbidden hole Hanna was surprised about just how quickly she felt pleasure. In fact, soon whatever discomfort had been left was a distant memory and all she really felt was increasing pleasure coming from her most private orifice, making her whimper and moan in undeniable joy. Something which didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

"Yes, that's it Han! Moan! Mmmmm, moan while Emily fucks your ass!" Arya gleefully encouraged, before calling out, "Hey Spencer, Hanna is moaning already!"

"I know." Spencer chuckled with delight, "Mmmmm, I can hear her, and at this rate the whole town will hear her before the end. Not that they need to, because it should be obvious to all of them you're a natural bottom, Hanna. Ohhhhhh yes, a born butt slut. Oh Hanna, you were clearly born to be an anal loving bitch who takes it up her ass every single day, just like my sweet Aria. Mmmmm, you better watch out, Em, because if you're not careful some other top will try and steal a bottom of Hanna's calibre right from under you. Not me of course. Mmmmm no, I have Aria. But still, you should fuck this little anal whore harder! Yesssssss, come on Emily, really put Hanna in her place. Show her what she was born to be."

It was true, Hanna was born to be a butt slut. It was so twisted, and perverted, and wrong, but it was true. Hanna saw that now. Her ass had literally been made for fucking, and it was a crime against nature that she hadn't been sodomised before now, because clearly it was her purpose in life. Oh yes, Hanna's reason for existence was to be on all fours, or whatever other position a dominant woman wanted her in, and to be fucked hard and deep in the ass. Hanna just hoped that Emily could be that woman, because she loved her with all her heart, but she couldn't deny her overwhelming need for butt sex. Yes, if Emily didn't have what it took to properly pound her ass they would just have to work out an arrangement where they were still together while Hanna could go out and be a literal anal whore.

For a few long seconds Hanna became lost in the fantasy of literally whoring her slutty ass out on the streets, charging just $2 a pop so she could be the cheapest anal whore in history. Or better yet to be an anal slut giving it away for free. But no, Hanna needed someone who gave her a proper butt fucking. Like Alison, maybe? Or Mona? Jenna? Spencer? No, not Spencer. Hanna could never do that to Aria, who she now felt more close to than ever. Although, maybe they could share? Swap tops, or maybe just all be Spencer's bitches? Oh yes, Hanna loved those ideas, and they were just about the only way she could possibly feel closer to her best friends as she did right now.

Aria wasn't thinking about the future now, because she was too focused on the present. Which surprisingly, didn't mean the huge dildo up her own butt, even though normally she could think of little else except receiving that perverted treat again. But this time she had her best friends right beside her, one of them receiving the treat she was now receiving, and seemingly enjoying it just as much as she was, which Aria hadn't thought was possible. She just loved anal so much, to the point where it was a literal addiction for her, and she didn't think anyone else would love it that much, but clearly Hanna did and it made her feel just so close to her. And hopefully they could be even closer now as they bonded over being anal addicted lesbian bottoms.

Hopefully Spencer and Emily could do the same, except as butt pounding lesbian tops. Because sure, Emily started out a little unsure of herself, but Aria had confidence that if anyone could tutor her into being an amazing ass fucker it was Spencer Hastings. Oh yes, Spencer had always been an amazing tutor, and she had never been more qualified to teach someone about a subject than this, because she didn't have this much practical experience with anything else she had taught. Also Emily was displaying some natural talent now she was getting more confident with herself, so much so Aria was surprised Hanna didn't beg for more sooner. But that just proved they were even more alike, as surely Hanna was savouring this wonderful moment.

Hanna was, but there was only so much she could hold back, "Fuck me! Fuck me harder, ooooooh Em, pound my ass! Pound my slutty little ass! I wanna cum for the first time with a cock up my ass! Your cock! Ohhhhhhh please Em, oh please, fuck me harder! Drill my little ass hole as hard as you can! Oh fuck! Use it as the fuck hole it is! Make it yours! Oh God Emily, make my ass yours, mmmmm, all yours! Make it yours by fucking it hard and deep and making me cum! Oh fuck! Fuck me, fuck my ass! Ass fuck me, mmmmm, fuck me in the ass, oh Emily! EMILY! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHH, AH FUCK!"

About the same time Aria started whimpering with increasing volume, and then just crying out, "Me too, mmmmm fuck me! Fuck my slutty little butt Spence, oooooooh destroy it like only you can. Oh God! Oh yes Spence, fuck my little lesbian butt just like that, ohhhhhhh, just like that, mmmmm, but harder. Come on, please? We both know it's already yours, ohhhhhh, but show Emily and Hanna. Oh God yes, show our friends that Aria Montgomery's butt hole belongs to Spencer Hastings. That it's her personal fuck hole, to use however she wants, ohhhhhhh, whenever she wants, mmmmm fuck! Please? Oh Spencer, fuck me Spencer! Butt fuck me, fuck my butt, ooooooh yessssss, fuck me in the butt, oh shit! Oh Spence! Oh God! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeessssssssssss, OOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

It took longer than Aria would have thought, but inevitably Emily increased her pace. Slowly at first, but eventually one of her friends was brutalising the other's butt hole as hard as she possibly could, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room almost as loudly as Hanna's squeals of ecstasy. Of course it didn't take that long for Hanna to cum. No, Emily had barely started increasing her pace when Hanna was rendered completely incoherent from her approaching climax, and soon after her cum started squirting out of her cunt, which was fascinating to Aria. Ear piercing, but fascinating. Mostly because she was wandering the entire time if that was how she looked when Spencer gave her an anal orgasm.

Not that she was given much time to contemplate it, because soon she was receiving an anally induced orgasm of her own, completely robbing Aria of her ability to think coherently. Just before that happened she thought how she would love to do this again, as it felt so wonderfully intimate cumming at the same time as Hanna, while their girlfriends fucked them in the ass. Especially side by side like this, Aria and Hanna still squeezing each other's hands as they receive the greatest pleasure that a couple of anal sluts like them could possibly receive. Besides, now Emily really, really seem to be getting into it, and it would probably be good for her to recreate the moment she found her confidence.

Spencer meanwhile had to keep her thoughts about her friends sparing, as her main focus had to be on the perfect little fuck hole in front of her that she called her girlfriend. Okay, she might have looked over at them once or twice, but that only reconfirmed what she had thought during the build-up to the rough anal sex, and that was that she was so proud of her friends. Especially Emily. Hanna too, as she had embraced the ass whore she was clearly always meant to be, given that amazing booty of hers, but in this room the blonde was just a fuck hole. Just like her precious Aria. Oh yes, it was Emily who was doing all the work, and for that moment all the nervousness was gone and Emily looked like a confident top putting her bottom in her place.

The confident dominance of Emily, and the shameless submission of Hanna, was just a little too much for Spencer to concentrate on though, as it was pushing her towards her own climax, especially with everything else going on. And it was that everything else she wanted to concentrate on. Aria! She wanted to concentrate on her beloved Aria, and perhaps more importantly for this precious moment Aria's perfect bubble butt. Because it literally felt like Spencer was born for this. Born to pound Aria's heavenly booty, just as Aria had been born to take hard butt fuckings just like this. Like her ass had literally been made to be fucked. And really, what other explanation could there be for an ass that fuck-able?

More than happy to oblige Spencer's entire world fell away except for the juicy cheeks in front of her which were jiggling with every powerful thrust, the somehow still tight hole in between them, and Aria's squeals of delight. And honestly, even that last thing more or less fell away from her attention as her girlfriend started cumming over and over again like the shameless little anal whore she was. Well, about the same time she became vaguely aware of Hanna again, if only because her friend was cumming just as hard as her girlfriend, thanks to her other friend, causing a smirk of delight to cross Spencer's face. Then she thought how embarrassing it would be to be outdone by a first timer, so she became even more focus than before.

Of course inevitably the feeling of Aria's juicy butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh just about audible despite the screams of joy from the bottoms and the sheer joy of once again ass fucking the most perfect girlfriend in the entire world, with the most perfect ass in the entire world, combined with the stimulator bashing against her clit caught up with Spencer. To her credit Spencer powered through that orgasm to ensure that she, and more importantly Aria would have several more, but sadly it was the beginning of the end, and they both knew it. Especially given the added bonus of what was happening beside them. Although their friends collapsed first, which caused a grin to cross Spencer's face, who decided to give everything she had to the butt sex in order to impress them.

Emily was very much impressed by this, but she was also terrified and guilty because of it. Spencer, and especially Aria, looked so beautiful like this. Both of them completely in their element. Both naked except for a huge strap-on which the top was hammering in and out of the bottom's bottom, making them both cum. More obviously Aria, who's cum was squirting out of her cunt almost constantly, making Emily certainly hope that she had given Hanna even a fraction of that pleasure. But she knew from what they'd just been through Spencer was cumming too, which had taken her by surprise, and resulted in the ass fucking of Hanna ending much sooner than Emily would have liked. Although at that point she wanted to sodomise Hanna forever.

After experiencing the most satisfying climax of her life Emily collapsed down onto Hanna, the two girls collapsing in an exhausted and overwhelmed heap, left to slowly regain their breath and then watch as their friends continued the bum fun. It certainly felt like in retrospect Emily had pounded Hanna's butt just as brutally as Spencer was slamming Aria's ass right now, which was where the fear and the guilt came in, as Emily never wanted to hurt Hanna, but surely that was just what she had done. And even if it wasn't quite as agonising as it looked in the moment, surely Hanna and Aria would never be able to sit down again. Yet when Aria and Spencer finally collapsed they had barely a second to catch their breath before Hanna surprised her girlfriend with her enthusiasm.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" Hanna beamed.

"Really?" Emily asked nervously, "I... I didn't hurt you?"

"No." Hanna quickly replied, before answering more honestly when Emily gave her a look, "Sure, a little at the beginning, but it was so worth it to have you popping my butt cherry. And I mean, did you see how hard I came! Mmmmm fuck, we are definitely doing that again."

"You should." Aria eagerly agreed, adding in her biased opinion, "Anal is the best."

"Can you honestly say you didn't enjoy it?" Spencer jumped on the chance to interrogate her friend.

Emily bit her lip, blushed, and then admitted, "Honestly... I loved it."

"Yay!" Hanna grinned.

"And if you're sure you want too, I'd love to do it again." Emily continued.

"Oh I don't just want too. I need too." Hanna insisted, "Mmmmm, I swear after that, I'm just as addicted to anal as Aria."

"Yeah, right." Spencer scoffed.

"I am!" Hanna insisted rather childishly, before hesitantly adding, "And I'll be happy to prove it, anyway you want."

"Really..." Spencer grinned wickedly, "Aria, why don't you show our friends what you do after anal to prove what a slut you really are."

"Bring it." Aria beamed.

With an evil grin Spencer rolled onto her back, her dildo coming out of Aria's ass hole fast and quickly with an obscene sound. Instead of being embarrassed Aria cried out in clear disappointment that there wasn't a cock in her ass any more, then slowly got up, turned around and pointed her butt at her friends. That would have been obscene enough, as Emily could already see how widely stretched her friend's ass hole was, but Aria actually reached behind her and spread her cheeks, emphasising the gape. This made Emily gasp, but she couldn't stop looking behind her at it, and neither could Hanna, and Spencer certainly didn't look away from her current position. The only difference was Emily had an ounce of shame about it.

Spencer clearly didn't, given how she grabbed her phone and took a couple of pictures of her handiwork, causing Emily to exclaim, "Spencer!"

"What? I'm taking a souvenir." Spencer explained as casually as if she was actually on holiday using her phone on something innocent, "Aria loves to see them, don't you sweetie?"

"Yeah I do." Aria grinned shamelessly, "Be sure to send me it."

"Me too." Hanna said hopefully, and then when Emily gave her a look she protested, "What? I think it's hot. And I want something to remember this by."

Emily frowned, but couldn't help herself quipping, "That forgettable, huh?"

"God no! Didn't you hear me? It was amazing." Hanna quickly protested, before realising Emily was teasing her, "I just... I'd like a souvenir."

"You can have one, if you give us one." Spencer negotiated, before realising she was going to need to be specific with her dim friend given the expression on her face, "Let me take a picture of your butt. Mmmmm, let us all have a memory of your first time taking it up the ass. Oh yeah, and do it besides Aria, so I can get you both. Yessssss, both. I wanna see both your bottoms gaping for me and Ems, just as it should be."

"Oh my God yes, I want that! Mmmmm, I want a shot of my ass, freshly fucked for the very first time." Hanna eagerly agreed, before turning to her girlfriend, "Please Em? Let me show off your handiwork."

Emily blushed, but nodded, "Okay."

It wasn't quite as easy for Emily to roll off of Hanna as it had been for Spencer to roll off of Aria. Partly out of exhaustion, but mostly because of inexperience, in the end Emily having to lift herself up and then her dick out of Hanna's butt hole before collapsing beside her girlfriend. Although actually watching the dildo sliding out of Hanna's ass gave Emily a shot of adrenaline, enough that she was able to stay in place and just stare at the other girl's gaping ass hole for a few long seconds, before allowing Hanna to shamelessly show it off and allow Spencer to take a picture of it. Or more accurately several, as in a few close-ups of just the gape, a few of Hanna's butt, a few with Hanna looking over her shoulder to make sure it was her, and a few with the two bottoms standing side by side exposing their bottoms.

Although Emily only discovered this a few minutes later after she asked, "Can, can you send me a copy?"

Smirking wickedly Spencer answered, "Done."

"Thanks." Emily blushed.

"You know, you could take a pic Ems." Hanna teased.

"That's okay." Emily blushed again, feeling like she was going to die from embarrassment, especially as she pointed out, "I, I don't think I could do quite as good as Spencer."

"Well, Spence does have quite an eye for this kind of thing." Aria cheeked.

"You mean beauty? Yeah, I do." Spencer grinned, pushing one of Aria's hands off her cheeks so she could give her butt a playful slap, before adding, "But I have more than enough of you both, so go ahead and have your yummy reward for being such a good little anal slut for me."

"Yay!" Aria beamed, before turning around and receiving that reward.

Hanna loved showing herself off like this. It was so twisted, gross and wrong, just like the butt sex which had preceded it. Especially as this and that butt sex had been side by side with Aria. But it was the perfect desert to the main course which had been losing her anal virginity, and thanks to those photos would provide a wonderful reminder to this perverted little moment. Then just when she didn't think it could get any better Aria turned around, kneeled in between Spencer's legs and wrapped her lips around the head of the strap-on which had just pummelled the deepest part of her butt. The little slut even moaned from tasting her own ass, and it was enough to be heard over the loud gasp Emily let out.

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed during that gasp, then after a few long seconds questioned, "Don't you have any limits?"

"No." Spencer said proudly, as she reached down to lovingly stroke Aria's hair, "Aria is a grade A lesbian anal whore who is almost as addicted to going ass to mouth as she is getting her perfect little bubble butt pounded hard and deep! Mmmmm, and I'm betting she's not the only one in this room who is worthy of that grade."

It took Hanna a while to figure out Spencer was referring to her, and that she and Emily were now looking at her, as the blonde was just so lost in watching Aria work. The little ATM slut was truly shameless, bobbing her head up and down Spencer's dick, eager to clean her own ass from it, despite the fact that she had an audience of three watching her. God, it made Hanna want to touch herself so bad, and despite her exhaustion she got pretty close, her hand even moving up and lingering over her wet pussy, when her mind finally registered exactly what Spencer had said. It wasn't easy pulling her gaze away from Aria, but when she did Hanna found Spencer watching her expectantly, and a strange expression on Emily's face.

She wasn't sure whether Emily was pleading with her not to be that gross, or hoping she would be, but either way Hanna just couldn't resist following Aria's lead and kneeling between Emily's legs so that her face was inches away from the cock which had brutalised her virgin butt. Hanna just couldn't help it, the sight of that ass flavoured dildo was making her mouth water, as she desperately wanted to be worthy of being a grade A lesbian anal whore. It was easily the only A she wanted in her life. So she did it. She wrapped her mouth around the strap-on which had violated her shit hole, and like a true grade A lesbian anal whore Hanna instantly loved the taste, moaning happily in celebration.

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, I knew it! Mmmmm, I knew you were a grade A lesbian anal whore!" Spencer chuckled, and moaned with delight, "It's the only A grade you've ever got Han, and oh God, have you ever earned it. Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, you've been the perfect little grade A lesbian anal whore all night long Hanna, mmmmm, as in your first night as Emily's butt slut. God Ems, you're so lucky. I didn't think anyone could be as big an anal addict as Aria, but you've truly landed yourself the perfect lesbian bottom. A grade A one. Don't you agree? Aren't you lucky Em? Don't Aria and Hanna look good sucking our cocks? Sucking their own asses off of our cocks? Oh yes, you love it, don't you? You love that we have the perfect little grade A lesbian anal whores. Ooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, because I sure do! Oh fuck!"

Even though she didn't reply, partly because Spencer didn't really give her the chance, Emily couldn't take her eyes off of Aria and particularly Hanna, which Hanna chose to take is a very positive sign. Although she was only half paying attention, as her main focus was cleaning that cock of every drop of her yummy butt cream. Which included a bit of deep throating, partly to catch up to Aria, although mostly to get more of that heavenly juice. Even with her previous experience sucking cock Hanna struggled a little, at least compared to Aria, but eventually she managed to get every inch into her throat, and more importantly cleaned the dildo entirely. Shortly after that Emily pulled her up into her arms and kissed her, tasting Hanna's ass on Hanna's lips and tongue, which was an incredible thrill for them both.

"God, I adore you." Emily confessed breathlessly once they were done kissing.

"I adore you too." Hanna beamed, before double-checking, "And we're doing this again, right?"

Emily bit her lip, and then checked, "Just us, or..."

Breaking her own kiss with Aria, which she had began shortly after Emily had begun hers with Hanna, Spencer confessed, "Hey, I'm down for doing this again."

"Me too." Aria grinned, barely resisting the urge to add and maybe more given the look on Emily's face.

Although eventually that look turned into a grin as Emily agreed, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hanna exclaimed as she literally ran up to Aria and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"You guys have a good weekend?" Aria grinned, happily hugging back.

"It was the best." Hanna beamed as she pulled away from Aria and hugged Spencer instead.

Emily, who had been right behind her girlfriend, beaming just as widely and then came in for a gentle hug of both her friends, telling each of them in turn, "Thanks so much. You guys are the best."

"Oh, why is that?" Spencer grinned, confident she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, why?" Aria happily added.

Hanna really wanted to respond in the most graphic possible way, but they were in the middle of the school hall with lots of people passing by them, and Emily was blushing furiously, so reluctantly she replied, "We'll talk about it when it's less crowded. I'm thinking lunch, away from school grounds?"

"Sounds good." Spencer nodded, then unable to resist lean forward and smacked Hanna's ass as hard as she could, causing the other girl to yelp and clutch her poor behind, "See you then."

"Wouldn't miss it." Emily said, trying to avenge her girl by smacking Aria's butt just as hard, only for her friend to lean into it and cry out in mostly pleasure, leading Emily to laugh, "God, you're such a freak."

"You have no idea." Aria grinned, although then she saw the expression on Hanna's face and then she corrected herself, "Or maybe you do."

*

Spencer was probably the one blushing the most during that little exchange, although she couldn't deny it was incredibly fun to do such a thing in public, and they certainly got a lot of funny looks from their classmates, but most of them thankfully seemed to brush it off as playful banter and not think about what they were saying, or the reactions of Aria and Hanna. Or at least if they did, they didn't realise the dirty little secret the four friends now had about their new favourite leisure activity. One it was reasonable to assume Emily and Hanna had been indulging in throughout the weekend, as Aria and Spencer hadn't heard from them the entire time. Although to be fair, they had been preoccupied indulging in the same activity with each other.

Further proof came later when they all shared a class together, and Aria wasn't the only one squirming in her seat. No, if anything Hanna was making it more obvious something was wrong, so much so that each of them were asked about it more than once due to her soft whining, which noticeably made her and Emily blushed more than before. But again, it seemed they got away with this behaviour without anyone realising, or caring, why they were acting weird. Then after what felt like an eternity they were together and leaving the school grounds for lunch, and would they were out of sight the two couples began holding hands and giggling with each other, free to be more themselves, even if they didn't get explicit until they found something to eat. Of course then it was Hanna who bought it up.

"God, anal is the best." Hanna moaned dreamily with a faraway look in her eyes, although she tried to keep her voice down.

"You're preaching to the choir." Aria grinned, Emily and Spencer quickly nodding their agreement.

"But seriously!" Hanna insisted, blissfully unaware of the pun, "I've never cum that hard, or that much. Ever. And mmmmm, the first time was so good, so special, and I'm so, so grateful to you guys for helping. But now I can't get enough. Ohhhhhhh yessssss, mmmmm, it's pure heaven. And agony. Not because of the pain afterwards, or struggling to sit down. No, it's agony because I have to spend a single second not being butt fucked. I mean you are so right Aria, plugs really help, but they just aren't the same as a good hard ass wrecking from a talented top like Emily. Mmmmm, or in your case Spencer. God, I wouldn't even be in school today if Emily hadn't insisted, and I really wish we were back home having more butt sex."

While Spencer and Emily were busy blushing Aria was busy shamelessly nodding along, going so far as to follow up with, "I know exactly what you mean. Spencer practically lives in my ass, which is just the way we both like it, isn't that right Spencer?"

"Yes." Spencer croaked.

"Would you say you guys do everything butt?" Emily joked, although Hanna didn't know it was a joke.

"I kind of wish we did, babe." Hanna confessed, before quickly following up with, "I mean don't get me wrong, I love that you make sure my pussy doesn't go untouched, but baby, you know nothing makes me cum like ass sex, and if you want to be my girlfriend you've got to give me more anal love. Especially if I have to go to school without your dick in my butt."

"Oh, what about sneaking into the girls bathroom?" Aria helpfully suggested, "Yeah, me and Spencer do it all the time."

"It was just once." Spencer protested with a blush, before correcting herself, "Okay, twice. Five, six times maximum, and that's only because Aria's ass is so addictive."

"That sounds awesome." Hanna beamed, before turning to Emily, "We're totally doing that when we get back."

"Bossy bottom." Emily grumbled.

"Power bottom." Hanna gleefully corrected, before nudging her girlfriend, "And just to prove it, tell Spencer about the thing."

"What thing?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Emily said firmly, before turning to her girlfriend, "We didn't agree on that."

"It can't hurt to ask." Hanna argued.

"Ask what?" Aria gently pushed.

There was a brief pause, then Emily blurted out, honestly way too loudly, "Hanna wants to have a foursome. For real this time."

"I don't!" Hanna protested, looking around briefly to make sure no one was listening in, before leaning in to admit, "I was just saying how much fun it would be to be spit-roasted, and it would be super cool if Spencer was the one fucking my mouth with her strap-on. Not that she'd even have to move. She could totally just stand there or whatever, and I could suck her off. Only, she wouldn't feel it, and it wouldn't technically be cheating because there is no skin on skin action. If anything it would just be a way to put on a show for my girlfriend, and Aria of course. And really, is that worse than Aria rimming me? I mean come on, we all loved that, didn't we?"

There was a long pause this time, and then Spencer nodded, "I, I guess that would be okay with me. As long as it's okay with Aria."

"I'd love it." Aria beamed.

"Great." Hanna grinned, and for a few seconds everything was good, until she just had to try pushing it, "Or, or maybe we could make it more interesting? Like, Emily and Spencer are ass fucking us side by side, like they did the other night, and then suddenly Spencer is pulling out of Aria's butt and shoving her cock in my mouth. Then after a few wonderful minutes of being spoilt it's Aria's turn, Emily pulling her dick out of my ass and shoving it into Aria's mouth. Then we go back and forth, tasting each other's asses and taking it in two holes at once, mmmmm, until we just can't take it any more and our tops give us the ass wrecking we deserve!"

There was another brief pause, this time because Aria was so turned on by that idea she could barely stop herself from blurting out what she really wanted, until she just couldn't hold back any more, "Or, we could do this for real."

"What?" Emily exclaimed.

Given the look on her face Aria was very hesitant to continue, but eventually she did anyway, "Well, would it really be that bad? Really?"

"You, you actually want to..." Emily murmured in disbelief, unable to even say it.

"Hey, we're all super close, and we've pretty much done it already." Aria quickly pointed out, "I, I don't know if I could do it with anyone else, but you guys are all so special to me, and that night we had together? Mmmmm, that was the best night ever! Can any of you honestly say you haven't thought about it? Really going for it? All four of us, together? How amazing it would be? Huh?"

Yet another long pause, then Hanna cautiously agreed, "It could totally be a one time thing... or not. Honestly Ems was right, and I totally want to do it, but only if we all want too. And... and it wouldn't have to be all anal."

This actually got a chuckle out of the four friends, then Spencer admitted, "I, I think that would be the only way I was comfortable with this."

"Really?" Aria grinned hopefully, Hanna giving Spencer the same look.

"I'm not saying yes." Spencer said quickly, before admitting, "But... I'm not saying no either. Would you think Em?"

As all eyes turned to her Emily could feel herself sweating, before she reluctantly replied, "I, I don't know."

"We could take some time to think about it?" Aria offered, everyone else rushing to agree.

*

As it turned out, time to think turned out to be code for think it over the rest of the day, because shortly after school ended Spencer received a message telling her that Emily was in and please meet them at Hanna's house. Which of course had Spencer rolling her eyes, both at the presumption from Hanna they would come running, and more importantly that it had only taken her to the end of the day to twist Emily's arm into it. Which was almost enough to keep her away. Almost. But Hanna had been right about one thing, that being that while this was almost certainly a bad idea Spencer and Aria just couldn't resist seeing where it would go. So less than an hour after school they were being welcomed into Hanna's home by a gleeful blonde, and a cautious brunette.

"You two go ahead. I want to talk to Emily for a minute." Spencer slowly revealed. Aria and Hanna looked at each other hesitantly, but did as they were told, and when they were gone Spencer turned to her remaining friend and asked, "Are you sure about this Emily? I mean, really sure?"

"Yes..." Emily said cautiously, before correcting herself, "No? Maybe? Honestly, did you ever think we'd be here?"

"No." Spencer admitted, "But I thought about it. Can you honestly say you haven't?"

The blush on Emily's face was telling, "Aria's cute."

"The cutest." Spencer corrected her, "And ridiculously hot."

"With an incredible butt." Emily added lustfully.

"And Hanna is all those things." Spencer admitted softly.

"And more." Emily said softly, then after a pause admitted, "I, I don't know if I'd ever be comfortable with a real foursome... but... a bitch swap? With you fucking Hanna's slutty little ass hole, and me butt fucking Aria? I can do that. If you sure you want too?"

Honestly Spencer wasn't sure, which must be clear from her hesitation, but she nodded, "Let's do this."

There was another brief hesitation as Emily seemed to be wondering whether she should push the issue, before simply nodding and leading the way up to Hanna's bedroom. Once there they came across a sight which would normally enrage Spencer, and quite frankly ruin her life. Namely her girlfriend kissing another girl. And not just any girl, but their mutual friend Hanna Marin. Except Spencer knew Aria and Hanna hadn't simply lost control and started going to town on each other simply for their own benefit. No, this was two bottoms putting on a show for their tops, and despite the fact that she knew it was wrong, and weird, Spencer actually enjoyed watching it, and it seemed that Emily was thinking the same thing.

Emily was thinking the same thing, but then again she had the benefit of Hanna asking permission to do this before their friends arrived. At the time Emily had been hesitant, so she found it a relief that once she was actually confronted with her girlfriend kissing one of their friends she was more turned on by it than jealous. Maybe that was because she had seen for herself that Aria was a pure bottom, just like her beloved Hanna, so it was unlikely they would run off together. Although mostly, it was because they just looked so hot together, especially because, sensing they now had an audience, Aria and Hanna increased the passion of the kiss dramatically, obviously beginning to use their tongues, while they slid their hands all over each other's bodies.

Then after maybe a few minutes of putting on a show Hanna broke the kiss and in an overdramatic and playful tone cried out, "Oh Aria, you're hot and all, and I love practice kissing with you. But I wish there was some tops here to give us the type of fucking we really need."

"Me too." Aria grinned, happily playing along, "What we really need is a couple of butt busters to wreck our asses like the little anal sluts we are. And oh goody, here's some now."

"Ha ha." Spencer grumbled.

"I think you're right Aria." Hanna grinned gleefully, a little upset at Aria for acknowledging the tops so soon when she wanted to tease them some more, but quickly deciding to roll with it and tease them at least a little more, "Oh please, dominant tops, fuck our butts! Please? We need them fucked. Please, can't you see we lived to be ass fucked by women like you?"

"I guess we could consider it." Emily said thoughtfully, "Why don't you take your clothes off and show us what ya got?"

"Oh, we can do that." Hanna reassured as she quickly jumped off the bed.

Again this had been something Emily was expecting, which helped a lot, but she still ended up blushing more than Spencer from those words. Luckily they were also making her inner top come out to play, Emily slowly feeling herself being taken over by adrenaline and arousal, which in turn was giving her the confidence she needed to fuck some butt. Especially when Hanna got to the part of her striptease where she turned around and slowly pulled down her pants and then the butt floss in between her cheeks, revealing the most perfect and fuck-able ass ever created. Although Emily had to admit Aria's ass came extremely close, her friend revealing at about the same time and making the swimmer very glad that they were doing this.

"So, what do ya think?" Hanna gently pushed after a few long seconds of allowing the tops to just stare at their naked bodies.

"Not bad..." Emily admitted softly, sticking to the script, "Why don't you do a little twerking for us? Huh? Mmmmm yeahhhhh, entice us with those made for fucking asses of yours."

Without needing to be told twice Aria and Hanna grinned, pointed their butts back at Spencer and Emily, bent over and began twerking. Which the two tops enjoyed for another few long seconds, or maybe even a full minute, before eventually Emily retrieved a couple of strap-ons and handed one of them to Spencer. The tops then simultaneously removed their clothes, strapped on the dildos and covered them with lube while staring at those full cheeks jiggling in front of them. Only then did they close the distance between them and their girlfriends and started squeezing and fondling their butts, Emily and Spencer both becoming lost in it for a little while before remembering exactly what they were doing.

"Very nice." Emily said hoarsely, before quickly adding without taking her eyes away from Hanna, "I gotta say Spencer, Aria has got quite the booty for a tiny white girl. Mmmmm, plenty of jiggling in her twerk. You're a lucky girl."

"Yes, I am." Spencer agreed with a grin, before quickly adding, "You too. The way Hanna's cheeks were jiggling, mmmmm, I imagine that looks great when you're ass fucking her."

"You don't have to imagine it." Emily pointed out with a little smile, "It's yours to fuck tonight. Isn't that right Hanna?"

"Oh yes, fuck my ass!" Hanna eagerly replied, "Ass fuck me Spencer! Fuck me in the ass! I want you to use my ass hole as your personal fuck hole. Yours to use as much as you want, as hard as you want, however you want. Even though it's not yours of course. Mmmmm, it's Emily's. She's just letting you borrow it while she's borrowing Aria's ass."

"Right." Spencer blushed, although she quickly recovered, "Please treat Aria the same way. I know she wants it, right Aria?"

"Yes!" Aria eagerly replied, "Please fuck me Emily! Fuck my butt. Mmmmm, I want you to use my butt hole like the slutty little fuck hole it is. Please Emily, fuck me up the butt! Butt fuck me, oh fuck me!"

Interrupting Aria's flow by smacking Hanna's ass hard enough for her to cry out loudly Emily ordered, "You two sluts wanna get fucked? Then bend over! Mmmmm yessssss, get in the centre of the bed, bend over and spread your cheeks to show us the pretty little whore holes we'll be using for our pleasure."

"Yes Emily." Aria once again eagerly replied.

"Thanks Em, you're the best." Hanna added as the bottoms happily did as they were told.

Once the bottoms were in place Emily turned to her fellow top and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." Spencer grumbled.

For a couple of seconds Emily paused to savour the irony of the fact that it was now Spencer who seemed most nervous about all this instead of her. Not that she blamed her. It was incredibly weird for them both to kneel down in front of a beautiful bottom bent over and spreading her cheeks that wasn't their own girlfriend, but their friend's girlfriend. Who just happened to be a friend herself. Yet somehow that weirdness only added to Emily's enjoyment, at least for now as she reached out to grab Aria's butt-plug and pull it all the way out before pushing it back in. Emily then repeated the process, at first Spencer just watching, and then doing the same with Hanna, both tops making sure both the bottoms were nice and prepared back there for what was to come.

"So, you two still wanna get butt fucked?" Emily asked after a few minutes of playing with those plugs.

"Yes." Aria and Hanna quickly answered more or less simultaneously.

"Ah come on, you can do better than that." Spencer grinned.

Almost immediately Hanna pleaded, "Fuck me Spence! Fuck my slutty little ass hole! Pound it hard and deep like the little whore hole it is! Please? Please fuck me, I need to be fucked! Mmmmm, fucked in the ass like the little anal whore I am! Please? Oh please Spencer, be a good friend and butt fuck me right in front of my girlfriend! Do it! Fuck me! Oh please fuck me, oh God!"

Pretty much at the same time Aria begged, "Please Ems, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Slam fuck it hard and deep and make it gape! Ohhhhhh yesssss treat my butt hole like it's Hanna's! Oh yeah, treat it like it's your girlfriend's butt hole, yours to use however you want. Please Emily, ass fuck me in front of my girlfriend, mmmmm, and yours! Oh fuck yes, both of you fuck us! Please? Oh fuck yeah!"

Spencer waited patiently for Emily to pull Aria's butt-plug all the way out, so when it happened she almost simultaneously pulled Hanna's butt-plug all the way out too. Then at the same time the two tops began slowly pushing their way into the bottoms of the bottoms. Which they hadn't agreed beforehand they would do, but Spencer was so glad they did it, as it gave them both a chance to look back and forth to savour the heavenly sight of those slutty little ass holes stretching for their strap-ons, eventually sliding through those anal rings and into Aria's and Hanna's butts. All of which caused Hanna and Aria to forget about their begging in favour of letting out gasps, whimpers and cries of mostly pleasure.

They got that same reaction while slowly pushing their cocks the rest of the way into those welcoming back passages, again Emily and Spencer going as slowly as possible so they could savour watching those dildos disappearing into those whore holes their girlfriends called their ass holes. Although they paused after the initial anal penetration, and the moment after their thighs came to rest against Hanna's and Aria's butt cheeks, announcing their cocks were fully stuffed up their asses. Partly to give their anal sluts time to relax, but mostly so they could all savour this precious moment. Then, again unintentionally simultaneously, Emily and Spencer started officially sodomising Aria and Hanna at the same time, much to the clear delight of the anal loving bottoms.

Any normal girl would have gasped, whimpered and cried out in mostly pain, and most likely begged their partner to slow down during any of those points, but not Aria or Hanna. No, they made all those sounds of mostly pleasure, and even moaned shortly after the sodomy officially got underway, and an increasing amount. This likely proved Emily really had been butt fucking Hanna almost as regularly as Spencer had been ass fucking Aria, but it was also proof that both of their bottoms had to be the biggest anal loving whores on the planet. Perhaps most importantly, it proved they were naturally skilled at this, and they both had really embraced the role of the butt busting top, something Spencer felt Emily should be praised for, and not just from her bitch.

"Wow Ems, Hanna is taking it so easy." Spencer gushed, "You really have done an amazing job stretching her out."

"It was nothing." Emily blushed, not pausing in sodomising Aria even for a second.

"No really, you've done an amazing job." Spencer pushed, before chuckling, "Although I suppose when you get an ass that's built to fuck like Hanna's it's easy."

"It really is." Emily moaned dreamily, before quickly adding, "And Aria too. Mmmmmm, you've done a great job at stretching her out, but I bet that was easy with an ass like this."

"Hell yeah it was." Spencer chuckled, before holding out her hand, "But still, great job."

Emily blushed even more than before, but obliged, "You two."

The tops high-fived like they were on a football field or something and then returned their attention to the bottoms they were butt fucking. Spencer tried to stay focused on just Hanna, but that was impossible when Emily continued to impress while sodomising Aria, especially given how nervous she had been the first time she took Hanna's ass under Spencer's guidance. Also she didn't ignore the fact that her girlfriend was getting her ass fucked right next to her, and while it did make her a bit jealous someone else was using her favourite fuck hole, mostly it was just a turn on. Luckily Hanna was such an ass whore it was easy to slip into autopilot with her while she concentrated on other things.

Hanna had no complaints about the way Spencer was fucking her. Well, of course she craved a harder ass fucking and the orgasms which would inevitably come with it, but she had learned it was best to keep her mouth shut and avoid the temptation to beg for more as long as she could, because it would just make her eventual climaxes that much more intense, and more importantly give her a chance to savour the heaven which was being sodomised. And in this case she was savouring so much more. Like the fact that she was being sodomised by her second ever woman, further cementing her as a lesbian anal slut. As if she needed it. But just as wonderfully, she was experiencing this with her dear friend Aria, who was currently being sodomised by Hanna's girlfriend.

Given just how good a butt fucker Emily had become over just a short period of time Hanna was of course jealous of what Aria was now receiving, and yeah, she would never condone cheating on her before, especially not in front of her face. But somehow the fact that she was getting the same treatment from Spencer made it okay. In fact, it made it so much better than okay. It made it incredibly hot, and intimate, and just... right. Oh yes, Hanna felt like she could do this forever. That they should do this forever. That nothing had ever felt so right. And just when she didn't think it could get any better, it did, even if it came at the expense of Aria's enjoyment. Namely by Emily pulling her cock out of Aria's ass, walking around, and then pressing it to Hanna's lips.

"Suck it!" Emily ordered softly, but firmly.

With a wicked smile of blissful happiness Hanna did as she was told, wrapping her lips around a cock and tasting another girl's butt for the very first time. Tasting her dear friend Aria's butt on her girlfriend Emily's strap-on, while another mutual friend of theirs Spencer used another strap-on to fuck Hanna slutty little ass. Spit roasted! Oh yes, her best friends were spit roasting her, allowing her to taste one of her best friends in the process. Which made Hanna so blissfully happy she became lost for a while as she cleaned the head of that cock and then started bobbing up and down on it while her friends cheered her on, something she only became aware of when she was struggling to push the dildo into her throat.

"Ooooooh yessssss, suck that dick! Suck it clean of Aria's butt cream! Oh yeah, that's so hot! Mmmmm, fuck!" Spencer gleefully encouraged while Emily and Aria just enjoyed the show, then when Hanna started to struggle she picked up her game, "Come on Han, you can do it. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, take every inch of that cock down your throat! Prove what a little whore you can be. Come on, every inch. Every inch! Yessssss, that's it, mmmmm, take it! Take it all down your throat, mmmmm, the way you're taking it all up the ass you perverted bitch! Let me and your girlfriend really share you, and make you our little spit roast slut! Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, take it, take it, take it, mmmmmm, fuck yeah!"

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, suck it Hanna! Suck it real good!" Aria eventually joined in, mostly leaving it to the tops, but as Hanna got closer and closer to taking every inch she just had to participate, "Yessssss, that's it, take it all! Oh my God, you're so close babe. Just a little more. Just a little more. That's it, you can do it, mmmmm, oh fuck yeah, good girl. There, you see what you can do when you try?"

"Every inch!" Emily whimpered softly, before a happy grin crossed her face, "Oh my God, I can't believe you really took every inch! God Hanna, I'm so proud of you."

Those last words made Hanna beam happily. Because don't get her wrong, the verbal encouragement, and humiliation, was wonderful, but as a bottom Hanna thought it was her purpose in life to make Emily happy, and she was ecstatic that something as twisted as this could make her happy. Although honestly she was also proud of herself, as this part was always a struggle for her, but she did it. She took every inch of that cock in her throat, and cleaned it of every drop of anal juice. Unfortunately she knew that would be the beginning of the end, and sure enough shortly after that Emily pulled away from her mouth and went back to Aria's ass. And then something even worse happened, namely Spencer pulled out of Hanna's butt, leaving the poor blonde feeling empty and unloved.

Aria didn't really want Hanna to feel that way, but she had to put up with it for several long minutes while the blonde got all the attention, so it seemed only right that she should get a turn. Especially as she loved it just as much as Hanna did, if not more, Aria crying with overwhelming happiness as first Emily's cock was returned to her slutty ass, and then Spencer pushed her ass flavoured dick against her mouth. Then what Hanna had just gone through was repeated with Aria, except the more experienced submissive slut was able to shove the dildo down her throat sooner. She thought about taking her time and savouring it, but figured the faster she was about it the sooner she would get more butt cream.

It was a theory which was only partially successful, as Emily and Spencer went back and forth between her and then Hanna, making sure each of them got a fair turn. Which was amazing, but it also made Aria want them to try and take it in turns next time, as in Hanna watching their friends spit roast her all the way to several powerful orgasms, then it would be the blonde's turn to be the shared slut while the submissive brunette just relaxed and watched the show. Oh yes, Aria loved that idea. However this was fun too. So much fun it was really difficult for Aria not to beg Emily to make her cum, but as always she managed to hold back an impressive amount of time just to enjoy these wonderful sensations. It was also impressive just how long Hanna resisted begging, but predictably she didn't quite have the restraint Aria did.

In fact much sooner than Aria would have liked Hanna began pleading, "Fuck me! Fuck me harder Spence! Fuck my ass hard and make me cum! Oooooooh yessssssss, ass fuck me in front of my girlfriend, mmmmmm, while my girlfriend is ass fucking yours! Pound our asses together and make us cum like the little anal whores we are! Please Spencer, Emily, destroy our ass holes! We want them gaped wide open. Mmmmmm, or at least, I do. How about you Aria? Do you want your butt to be destroyed by my girlfriend, while yours is destroying mine? Huh? You wanna cum together again like the little anal loving bitches we are? Huh? Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, you wanna cum? Huh?"

"Always." Aria moaned, "Mmmmmm, I always want to cum with a nice big dick in my ass. So please give it to me. Fuck me Em, fuck me hard! Or Spencer! Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, I don't care who does it, I just want my butt fucked. Please just do it, mmmmmm, pound us both hard and deep so we can cum like the little butt sluts we are. Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, mmmmmmm, we both want it so bad. I need it so bad. Please Ems, ruin my fucking butt hole! Yesssssss, make me never look at you the same way again! Oh yeah, every time I look at you I want to think about how you wrecked my butt, mmmmmm, and my girlfriend wrecked yours. Come on Emily, slam my ass hole and prove what a nasty little anal slut I am, mmmmmm, and what a total butt buster you are."

There was a brief silence, then Emily turned to Spencer and asked, "What do you think?"

"Well, since they asked so nicely..." Spencer grinned wickedly.

With that Spencer began rapidly increasing the pace, making Hanna cum in what felt like only seconds. In reality it was probably a couple of minutes, but it was still very impressive, even if it was not surprising given all the build-up and the fact that Hanna had proven herself a shameless anal whore. Unfortunately Emily seemed a little taken aback by this and it was a few long seconds, or maybe even a full minute, before Aria got the same treatment. Or maybe Emily was just enjoying the sight of one of her best friends brutalising her girlfriend's butt. Either way that pause meant that they certainly didn't get to cum together, at least not initially, but thankfully Emily more than made up for it by making Aria cum just as hard and quickly as Spencer made Hanna cum.

She also made her cum as hard and as frequently, Aria soon becoming so lost in the pure bliss of anally induced orgasms she could no longer think coherently. Just before she did Aria wrapped her hand around Hanna's and held it tight. Hanna did the same, and the two bottoms exchanged a look of total bliss. God, it was so intimate. Aria could practically feel Hanna cumming, as well as clearly see and hear it. Then they looked back to see the look of bliss on the faces of their tops, and in that moment both Aria and Hanna had to know that they were enjoying it just as much as they were. Oh yes, they were pleasing their tops with their butt holes, and if Emily and Spencer weren't cumming yet they soon would be, making this moment truly perfect. And confirming they had to do this again.

Emily wasn't cumming yet, but that was only because she was desperately trying to hold back so she could keep up with Spencer for as long as possible. Initially she had just watched her friend make her girlfriend cum because it was insanely hot, and she lived to watch Hanna Marin cum, especially while getting her juicy little ass fucked. But she was also a little intimidated by watching Spencer work, as she really did make it look easy. Admittedly Spencer only had a few weeks more experienced than she did, and over the weekend she and Hanna had been pretty much having non-stop butt sex, but for those few precious seconds Emily was intimidated enough to just watch the show. And admittedly enjoy it.

Then the overwhelming desire to pound some booty took over in Emily quickly went from lazily pumping Aria's ass to slamming it with pretty much every ounce of her strength. Well, there was a minute or two of building up the speed of her thrusts, which probably wasn't necessary for this total anal whore given the way that she squealed in pleasure, and quickly came before Emily even got close to reaching her top speed. Oh yes, Emily easily made one of her best friends, Aria Montgomery, cum by fucking her in the butt, which was easily one of the most proudest and perverted moments of her life. Also one of the best, given that her other best friend Spencer Hastings was doing the same to her girlfriend Hanna Marin, making this moment truly perfect as far as Emily Fields was concerned.

It remained that way for what felt like an eternity, as the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room along with the screams, squeals and cries out of Aria and Hanna. Not that Emily really paid much attention to them, or even the amazing feeling of Aria's ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs, or the incredible sight of Hanna's meaty cheeks jiggling for Spencer every time her thighs crashed into them. She wasn't even paying attention to just how hard and frequently the hot little bottoms were cumming. That was because every ounce of Emily's focus had to be on holding herself back from cumming while continuing to sodomise Aria as roughly as she possibly could.

All that practice with Hanna slutty ass paid off and Emily was able to do herself proud, but she was only postponing the inevitable. She was pretty sure that Spencer came around the same time, or pretty close afterwards, which made this feel so wonderfully intimate and special. Besides, this was Emily's first time cumming while roughly ass fucking Aria, and given how amazing it was she really, really hoped it wouldn't be the last time. But ultimately the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sharing these hot bottoms caused Emily to have the kind of powerful climax she'd only ever received while butt fucking Hanna. She then pushed herself through that climax and several more until she'd used every ounce of her strength and collapsed in a sweaty heap down onto the body beneath her.

Spencer did the same at roughly the same time, and then after a few long minutes of recovery she turned to Emily and asked, "Shall we take a look at our handiwork?"

Getting what her friend was implying Emily blushed, but nodded, "Let's..."

Exchanging a wicked grin the two tops rolled off of the bottoms and then Spencer ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitches! Show us those gapes!"

"Yes Spencer." Aria grinned wickedly.

"Yes Spencer." Hanna groaned tiredly

Spencer was proud of her girl for not only being the first to move, but waiting patiently with her ass hanging in the air for Hanna to catch up, so both bottoms spread their battered butt cheeks at the same time. Not that it was really necessary, as even without that Spencer could see deep into Aria's ass via that wide-open crater which a few months ago had been virginal. Now it was anything but, and Hanna had reached the same stage in what was apparently a very long weekend for her. Which was especially obvious when both girls were pulling their butt cheeks apart to show off their gaped back holes. Well that, and in just a short time Emily had become quite the talented little butt buster, something it seemed only right to point out.

"Wow Ems, look at Aria's butt!" Spencer exclaimed in delight, "It's totally ruined!"

"Sorry." Emily murmured unapologetically, "But I'm sure it will fix itself. Hanna's always does."

"No Em, it's a good thing." Spencer reassured.

"Really?" Emily frowned.

"Really." Spencer confirmed, quickly adding, "I know it's weird, but I find it hot. You know? And so does Aria."

"Me too." Hanna eagerly chimed in.

"And me." Emily blushed, before adding, "And you did a great job with Hanna. Her butt soooooo stretched."

"Yeah, but Aria's gape is wider." Spencer pointed out.

"Not by much, and you guys do have a little more experienced than us." Emily countered.

"I suppose that's fair." Spencer mumbled nonchalantly while reaching for her phone, then pausing to take a few shots before moving things on, "But what I really want to see is how Hanna's cock sucking skills are coming along. Oh yes Han, get over here and suck my dick. Suck it clean of all your nasty anal juices you filthy little bitch! Oh yeah, suck it! Oh fuck yesssssss, be a good little ass to mouth whore for me!"

When she got the chance Emily chimed in, "You too Aria. Clean my cock. Just like Hanna was doing for your girlfriend. Oh yeah, suck it Aria, oh fuck!"

By doing most of the talking for a little bit there Spencer gave Emily a chance to grab her own phone and taking a few shots. Whether out of exhaustion or more likely inability to please tops without being told Aria remained where she was initially so Emily could get a few shots of her own. Then Hanna showed she had the same ability by both of them looking behind themselves and smiling at their tops, creating one of their favourite group photos. Yes, Emily and Spencer weren't in the shot, but their presence was definitely felt. Then simultaneously Aria and Hanna turned around, got down in between the legs of the two tops and wrapped their lips around the dildo which had just ravished their insides.

They then of course moaned like the little ass to mouth loving sluts they had both proven to be in a very short time. Further proof of this came from how slowly but eagerly they cleaned the head of the dildos, which had pummelled the deepest part of their butts, and then started bobbing their heads up and down each of those shafts. While they were doing this Aria and Hanna looked up lovingly at the tops. Admittedly not as lovingly as when it was their top, but this was still one of their dear friends, who they were very grateful for butt fucking them. Which was a message that Emily and Spencer clearly got given the way they chuckled with delight, and encouraged them. First by stroking their hair, and then with the dirty words they loved so much.

"Yessssssss, that's it you little sluts, suck our cocks! Take them deep down your throats like the little ATM whores you are!" Spencer gleefully got the ball rolling, "Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, that's so hot. Mmmmmmm fuck, you both look so hot with a dick in your mouth. Our dicks! Oh yes, suck my dick you submissive little bitches! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, get them deep down your little throats. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, oh Hanna, you're becoming such a great deep throating cock sucker. Mmmmmmmm, Emily is a lucky girl. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssss, soooooooo lucky to have such a great deep throating cock sucking slut who loves it up the ass!"

"You too." Emily beamed, "You're so lucky Spencer. Just look at the way Aria is deep throating my dick. Mmmmmmm, the dick which was just deep inside her shit hole. God, it's like she has no shame. Mmmmmmm, and Hanna is totally the same way. Yessssssss, as you can see she can't get enough of the taste of her own ass, and is perfectly happy to choke herself just to get more of that butt cream she craves so much. Ooooooooh, but it still seems she has a lot to learn from Aria. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, look at your girlfriend Spencer! She's got every inch of my cock down her throat like it was nothing. Oh fuck, what a slut!"

"An ass to mouth slut." Spencer agreed proudly, quickly adding, "But look at Hanna! She's so close, mmmmmmm, so close. That's it Han, just a little more, just a little more, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss! Every inch! That's every, single inch down this little slut's throat! Oh Emily, you must be so fucking proud of your little deep throating ass to mouth whore!"

"I am." Emily smiled, "I'm so proud of both of them. God, this is so twisted. And I love it! Suck those cocks girls! Mmmmmmm, suck them good! Oh Spencer, look at them. Bobbing their heads up and down like it was nothing. Ohhhhhhhh, making sure that they don't miss a drop. Oooooooooh, I could watch this forever. But I have a better idea! Oh yes, why don't we make them kiss?"

"And share the taste of their juices? Brilliant idea Em." Spencer chuckled with wicked delight, "Mmmmmmm, you heard her girls, kiss. Share the taste of your butts. Come on, I know you love our cocks, but I also know you love each other, so show us. Show us by kissing. Ooooooooh yessssssss, mmmmmmm, that's it, mmmmmmm God, that's so hot!"

It took a surprisingly long time for the bottoms to comply, probably because Aria and Hanna were so happy sucking strap-on, even when they were choking violently on the full length of those dildos. But eventually they pulled away from those girl cocks, and after barely taking a few seconds to catch their breath, turned to each other and crashed their lips together, grinning happily as they tasted each other's asses on their lips and tongues, and deep within their mouths. God, it was such a beautiful sight. Of course, Spencer couldn't just watch, and neither could Emily. No, they got down and took their turns kissing their girlfriends, and then their friends, before pulling back and smiling at each other.

"We should totally do this again." Aria suggested with a wicked smile.

"Fuck that, we should do this all the time." Hanna pushed, "Please Em, mmmmmmm, I want Spencer to be able to fuck my ass whenever she wants."

"Me too." Aria pleaded, "Please Spencer, mmmmmmm, I'm an anal whore. Please treat me like one, and let Emily use me whenever she wants."

There was a brief pause, then Spencer admitted, "I'm cool with it."

"Me too." Emily admitted with a blush, knowing this meant that her addiction, the one she shared with her friends, was only going to get worse. Or better, depending on your viewpoint.


End file.
